Secret Melodies
by Rielle P
Summary: Welcome to Seishun Gakuen Annual Cultural Festival. The highlight of tonight's show is Echizen, Ryoma Cocky Super Brat of Seigaku and his partner Tezuka, Kunimitsu. His block of wood of a captain.OT5 mainly pillar pair and Golden Pair
1. Chapter 1

Kari: Okay I know I've been gone for a while and I should probably update Gin first but the idea just won't leave me be.

Ryoma: Che, you mean you're lazy

Kari: I am not Ryo-chan…I've been. Busy

Ryoma: Mada mada dane

Kunimitsu: Yudan sezu ni ikou

Kari: Mitsu…You too...

Ryoma: Buchou...

Kunimitsu: Echizen, say the disclaimer

Kari: Oi! Let me say it

Ryoma: *smirk* Hikari doesn't own me or any of Konomi-sensei's works.

Kari: *sigh* oh well here's my new fic. Dedicated to my friend Eijiko and proudly inspired by tenimyu and the band of princes...

------------------------------------------(+)(+)(+)------------------------------------------

Chapter 1: Secret talent, Ouji-sama?

It was an unusual day in Seishun Gakuen, for one the sound of tennis balls can't be heard from the courts nor is the screaming of the poor victims of Inui's "Super Deluxe Penal Tea" echoing across the school yard. In fact the courts were barren, the nets down and the ground clean of those bouncy green balls. And where, you might ask, are the tennis players if they're not on court? Currently all the members of the tennis club have been stuffed inside, a rather small classroom. In front of said classroom stood Ryuuzaki, Sumire AKA coach Ryuuzaki. She had an annoyed scowl on her face as her arms crossed on her chest, leg tapping against the floor, her graying hair and pink track suite were the same as ever and the annoyed scowl deepened as she tried to control the crowd of tennis players.

"Hora! Minna—Urusai!" She yelled out. Growling she turned to the stoic Tezuka who was leaning against the window. He looked prim as always, his glasses perched on his nose and his hair in organized disarray. Nodding Tezuka stepped forward.

"Minna, Urusai" His authorative voice received an instant attention. Nearly everyone shut up, after all no one wanted to run laps. "Listen to Ryuuzaki-sensei" And with a glare he stepped back and the meeting went on.

At the very back of the class room though, somewhere between a group of Ichinen and third years. A certain prince sat, with his head in his hands, a can of ponta beside him. Ryoma had been completely disappointed when Ryuuzaki-sensei announced that practice was suspended for the day for a club meeting. He didn't care about anything else really, if they weren't playing then he would rather be on the roof napping but no, everyone had to come. From what he understood the school would soon be holding its Annual Cultural Festival, of course it was mandatory for every club to have an attraction. That included the tennis club which by proxy included him, much to his annoyance. Sighing he fished his mp3 player from his pockets ignoring whatever it was Ryuuzaki-sensei was saying, plugging in the small earpiece he turned on the device with a light hum. He liked music, he liked it very much. Though only a few knew this. This few included his mother, his baka-oyaji and Nanako-san. In fact, he had a music room stowed away in their home which doubled as his personal library. Closing his eyes lightly his head bobbed with the sound. It didn't matter if he was listening or not, it didn't concern him anyway.

The other members of the club on the other hand are now chattering. The cultural festival was something everyone enjoyed, last year they had set up a small host café that had been a big success. Ryuuzaki-sensei sighed with a tried smiled as she watched the children talk about ideas. Grabbing a piece of chalk from the table she walked toward the black board with a huff.

"Okay, everyone. Since the cultural festival is near its time we decide on what were going to open as our booth" She turned back to write the date of the festival before turning back to the excited tennis players. "Any suggestions?"

The meeting went on this manner: Someone raises their hand and gives out a suggestion Ryuuzaki-sensei writes it down and a few reactions would be said. The ideas varied from strange to stupid, for example.

Inui's Idea:

"Aa, why don't we sell my juice as power drinks? Their healthy and good for the body"

Result:

"**REJECTED!!**"

Momoshiro's Idea:

"What about a kissing booth huh? Its good right? It's good no?" Momo said happily.

"Che, baka" Kaido hissed

"Eh who you calling stupid? EH MAMUSHI!?" Momoshiro grabbed his jersey and shook the viper's body

"You are peach butt!" Kaido replied and well everyone knows how that argument ended ne?

Result:

"Rejected!" Which was from Ryuuzaki-sensei "I will not be allowing my club such an idiotic booth and stop arguing you two!"

Fuji's Idea:

"Saa, how about a cactus shop hmm?"

Result:

Silence.

"Fuji, we will not be selling cacti during the Cultural Festival" And that my friends, was Tezuka.

So now, Ryuuzaki stood in front of the rowdy tennis club rubbing her forehead, how hard was it to create a single booth. _' Should retire soon, I'm definitely too old for this job'_ Looking toward the boys he saw Kikumaru hop in his place arm raised, Oishi was by his side as always, trying to calm the boy down. "Kikumau, Idea?"

"Hoi!Hoi! What about a mini concert, nya?" he asked blue eyes sparkling. Hoping unto a blushing Oishi's back he grinned before adding "Won't it be fun?"

The result:

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea" – From Momoshiro

"Hmm, Concert? Ii Data" – can anyone guess who

"Saa, that sounds fun Eijiko" From Fuji

And a chorus of other agreements from the other members.

Smiling Ryuuzaki-sensei nodded. Walking towards the board she erased all previous writings to write 'mini-concert' in large characters. This was a good idea, something unique. Looking back towards the students she crossed her arms and stared at them seriously.

"Hora! Urasai! Now tell me who here can sing?"

Eiji jumped in his seat excitedly, raising his hand "Hoi! Boku no!" Turning to Oishi he grabbed his hand and raised it "Kimi Ga" Oishi blushed trying to lower his hands.

"Ei-Eiji! Yamete kudasai" He sweated as he felt the stares of his fellow club members

"Demo, Oishi I wanna sing with you nya!" Kikumaru hoped down to Oishi's level wrapping an arm around his neck "ne, don't you want to sing with me?" He pouted.

There were a few chuckles as Oishi panicked before nodding his head in agreement "Okay, okay. I'll sing!" Oishi sighed as Eiji glomped him "mou, mataku Eiji"

Ryuuzaki-chuckled as well before writing down the pairs name. Turning towards the members again she saw a few more hands raised and began writing down their names. The list of performers was as followed:

Kikumaru, Eiji

Oishi, Syuuichirou

Fuji, Syuusuke

Momoshiro, Takeshi

Arai, Masashi

Horio, Satoshi

It was a strange set but it seemed like it would work. Nodding at the list she grabbed a note book before jotting it down. The Festival promises to be interesting that's for sure. Looking up she pushed the pen to her lips in thought.

"Is there anyone else who wants to join?"

At the very back of the room a certain prince still had his head rested on the palm of his hand. His music was loud enough to drown out any other noise in the room. He didn't particularly care for what they were doing, if he was required to help then he would but he wouldn't waste his energy in volunteer work. Humming lightly his mouth began to move along with the words of the song.

"_Oroshitate no SHIRT to  
Futsuriai na surikireta SNEAKER de  
Machi o arukeba atenai kitai  
Fumishimeteita TEEN AGE BLUES_

_Ano koro wa arede jibun narini  
Ganbattetanda kedo  
Ano hi guuzen kikoete koe ni  
Kokoro ubawarete shimattanda"_

_(Stepping firmly in our teenage blues  
If you walk around town in your new t-shirt  
And unevenly torn sneakers  
What you'll feel is unexpected hope_

_Back then we were trying  
As hard as we could  
But that day my heart was stolen  
When I coincidently heard your voice)_

Ryoma hadn't realized it but there was a sudden silence as his voice unknowingly became louder, it wasn't deep like most guys his age and had a slightly feminine tone to it. His closed eyes didn't even twitch as he sang. Everyone was gaping in shock, Echizen never spoke more than a few words so it truly was unexpected to hear such a lovely voice escape the cocky teens mouth. Ryuuzaki-sensei blinked in surprise before smirking and scribbling into her note book.

"Oi! Ryoma attention!" She frowned when the boy ignored her and turned to Tezuka for help. Nodding his head Tezuka sighed inwardly before approaching the nearly dozing brat. He grabbed the wire at both side of the boys head before tugging them off gently. Jumping in surprise Ryoma looked up into the captains eyes with wide gold eyes.

"hai, Buchou?" The boy wander looked up with a curious expression. Tezuka stared at him before motioning the front with his head. Blinking curiously he looked forward straight into Ryuuzaki-sensei's smirking face.

"And for our final performer, Echizen, Ryoma"

------------------------------------------------------------------(+)---------------------------------------------

A/N: Well this ends the first chapter of my new fic. The song I used was dreaming on the radio by Ryoma Echizen himself(well not really more like his seiyuu but meh) Try and listen to it. It's really good.

Please Review! Reviews are my muse! Love ya all! BAI!!


	2. Chapter 2

Kari:*Eyes widen* I'm still shocked that a lot of people like this

Ryoma: *Snorts* and we aren't?

Kari: Mou, Don't be so mean Ryo-chan

Ryoma: *Rolls eyes* whatever

Kari: *twitches* I'm dedicating this chapter to **Mirsama **my very first reviewer *bows* ARIGATO!!

Kunimitsu: *pushes glasses up nose* Kari-san doesn't own any of Konomi-sensei's work

Kari: If I did then I would be living in Japan right now

Ryoma: Keep dreaming

Kari:*sobs* yes I will and now I present to you chapter 2 *bows* Arigato gozaimasu Reviewer-tachi-sama!

--------------------------------------------------------------------(+)------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2: Boku no Aibo…… BUCHOU?!

"_And for our final performer, Echizen, Ryoma"_

Ryoma's eyes widened at the announcement. Performer? Performer for what? Looking back to his captain wide cat-like gold eyes stared into hazel ones in question.

"WH-What does she mean by that, Buchou?" His voice was soft and almost toneless. Looking up he awaited his captain's answer. Tezuka sighed before crossing his arms as he stared down emotionlessly at the boys gold eyes. His glasses glinted against the light as he began to speak.

"Weren't you listening to anything Ryuuzaki-sensei said, Echizen?" His voice was apathic as he spoke, toneless and bland. He watched Ryoma shake his head in negative before looking forward towards the board. Kunimitsu pursed his lips tightly, honestly Ryoma. "Our booth has been decided" He paused slightly coughing into his hands "We will be doing a mini-concert and your part of it" Tezuka had to watch partly amused as the usually listless boy spluttered into protests.

"E-eh? You can't be serious Buchou?" Ryoma's eyes were wide as he watched the captain nod his head towards the couch. "Ryuuzaki-sensei?"

"Your part of our singer line-up Echizen, I asked if anyone had any protests and you didn't so you're in" Sumire let a smirk spread across her lips as she tapped her pen against the note book. "All names once registered are final"

Ryoma's eye narrowed before he stood and walked towards the front where the other regulars were. "Yada, I won't do it" he spoke in a petulant voice crossing his arm unto his chest, a small pout playing across his lips. He eyes widened in surprise when arm caught his body in a head lock. Looking up he glared annoyed at his broom-haired sempai.

"Echizen! You heard her; you can't turn back anymore na? You can't nyo?" Momoshiro rubbed a hand against the boys emerald tinted hair. Struggling out of his grasp Ryoma gasped as he stepped back from Momo with an annoyed twitch.

"Yada" He answered again.

"Hoi! Come on Echizen, it'll be fun! Nya" Kikumaru said jumping over a few table to glomp his annoyed kohai. "Yada!" Echizen answered back trying to pry off Eiji's arms. He was losing oxygen rather quickly and suffocation through an overly enthusiastic sempai was a stupid way to die. Everyone jumped in surprise when a loud crash boomed across the room. Turning to the direction of the sound they saw Kawamura in burning mode racket in hand.

"**GREATO! **Echizen, sing boy-a, sing! BURNING!" ("who gave Taka-san a racket?!") He started swinging his racket around much to the distress of the other students. Suspiciously Fuji sat to the side head rested on entwined hands as he smiled serenely. Tezuka twitched subtly before walking to towards Kawamura, Taking the racket from his hands he placed on the table before turning back to walk to the front leaving a rather embarrassed power player in his wake. Of to the side you can see Kaido sitting beside Inui who was muttering "ii-data" At random times. He really didn't care if the brat sang or not. It wasn't worth all the trouble.

Tezuka walked to the front where a rather annoyed Ryoma stood arms crossed, face set into a pout. Stopping in front of his pillar. He stared down at the boy with emotionless eyes. "Echizen"

Ryoma looked up his eyes slightly narrowed eyes lightening "Hai, Buchou?"

"You're going to sing"

"De-Demo—"Any protest died in his throat as he saw his captains narrowed stare, looking to the side, Ryoma pursed his lips tightly "uisu"

Nodding Tezuka guided the boy to an empty seat before sitting beside him. Everyone in the room except Ryuuzaki, Fuji and Inui, were gaping at how obedient Echizen was to the captain. Beside Taka Fuji chuckled letting his eyes open slightly, much to the horror of his fellow club mates.

"Saa, Echizen sure is obedient when it comes to Tezuka ne?" His sharp blue eyes were trained on the freshman as his lips settled on a serene smile. Everyone shuddered.

"What are you trying to say sempai? He's the captain after all" Ryoma laid his head back down on his arms and stared at the tensai with half-lidded gold eyes.

"Saa, I'm not trying to say anything Echizen, you're the one that implied that" Smiling Fuji returned the gaze with his own.

"Fuji, stop that" Tezuka's voice was sharper than usual as if he had to bite his tongue to hold the order for laps. Ryoma looked rather flustered a slight blush spreading across his cheeks.

Fuji's gaze turned toward the stoic captain before he raised an eyebrow, closing his cerulean eyes he sat straight as he answered an off handed "hai, hai"

After regaining some form of calm inside the room Ryuuzaki-sensei stood once more at the front notebook in hand. She had sat down during the chaos and had already created a schedule for all performers. Letting her eyes narrow he huffed lightly, she'd have Tezuka help her with the pairings for duet and the arrangement of all performers in general. He'd have to ask the school's principal if they could borrow the auditorium as well. It was best to expect a large turn up especially with the size of Fuji and Echizen's fan club, she was sure that they'd be rolling in cash by the time the festival was over. Grinning at club he raised he r hand for attention.

"Alright to all performers, stay back tomorrow after practice, bring CD's of whatever song you want to sing for the festival. We'll be having a try out for singing arrangements" She paused grabbing a water bottle, drinking to clear out her voice she continued afterwards. "All members that are not performing be on standby, once I get permission from the principal we'll begin working on stage design. In short it means your all stage crew till further notice"

Everyone nodded in gave out a sound of agreement, it was rather exciting and they couldn't wait to begin setting up. Ryuuzaki let her gaze fall upon the regulars as they gathered around in a small circle. Fuji had settled himself on Echizen's other side while Eiji had his arm wrapped around his doubles partner who was standing a little to Tezuka's side. Taka-san was fidgeting beside Fuji while Kaido and Momoshiro were in a glaring contest Inui who was beside Kaido was muttering to himself as he wrote on his notebook. All in all they made a very unusual sight that was not so unusual to anyone who went to Seishun Gakuen.

"Saa, this is interesting isn't it?" Fuji asked smiling happily. Momoshiro who broke of his glaring contest with the viper nodded happily.

"Yes, I can get a lot of valuable data from this" Inui muttered as he closed his note book a grin stretching across his lips. Eiji who was on Oishi's back cocked his head to the side in question. "Nya? How can a person singing help in tennis, Inui?"

"Maa, data is data everything has its use" The grin on his face became darker which made the others shudder lightly. It was the same grin he wore whenever he wanted someone to drink his Inui Juice.

Chuckling nervously Oishi spoke up in a worried voice "Isn't that so? I just hope nothing goes wrong here, what if someone lost their voice? Or if we don't finish in time?" his had a bit of panic in it and the others except Tezuka, Ryoma and Fuji sweat dropped.

"Maa, Oishi-sempai that can't possibly happen now can it?" Momoshiro said rubbing the back of his head.

"Ha, if you're in the show it just might turn out to be a disaster" Kaido muttered beside him. Twitching Momo turned to Kaido amethyst eyes glaring.

"What did you say, Mamushi?!"

"You heard me Peach-butt!"Both second years turned to Tezuka as he spoke, before they clamed up sitting back down they glared at each other silently but didn't dare speak out loud. They didn't want to run laps thank you very much.

"Sou ne, that can't possibly happen Oishi" Taka spoke up his gentle voice comforting the other senior.

"Maa ne, I can't help but worry"

"That's because you're a worry wart Oishi" Eiji teased while pinching the boy's cheeks

"E-Eiji!"

Fuji chuckled lightly before turning to the stoic Tezuka looking above the annoyed first years head. "What about you Tezuka, what do you think?" The chatter came to a sudden halt as awaited the captain's answer.

Tezuka frowned before raising a hand to push his glasses up his nose. His face remained stoic as his eyes narrowed in Fuji's direction "Yudan sezu ni ikou"

From their side Ryoma snorted looking up his gold cat-like yes caught his captain's gaze before he smirked "How..." He paused as if trying to find the right words to convey his thoughts "Buchou-ish"

Fuji chuckled before ruffling the boy's hair. Turning to glare the tensai he huffed in annoyance a pout curving at his lips. "Saa, it is Tezuka after all" Turning his gaze away from the boy he looked out the window before closing his eyes a smile playing across his lips. "Let's wait to tomorrow then hmm?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------(+)(+)(+)--------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day practice went on as usual. Balls flew from court to court and people were given laps for being annoying while despairing screams could be heard echoing across the school yard. Yes, indeed it was another regular day for Seishun Gakuen. It was nearing the end of their practice time and Ryuuzaki-sensei called for all the members to gather.

"Hora, mina I've got permission from the principal for the use of the auditorium" She paused letting the chorus of "yata!" subside before speaking up again. We'll begin stage design in a couple of days mean while I want all performers and Tezuka to come with me once you're changed. Like I said yesterday we'll be having try-outs for positions be it duet or solos. Tezuka and I will be judging you on your performance" Smiling Ryuuzaki nodded at her club before raising a hand "Dismissed!"

Immediately Tezuka took charge ordering the others on what to do, the courts were cleaned up in record time. Heading to the club room the regulars chattered happily. Ryoma on the other hand had a frown on his partly feminine face. He didn't like singing in public, well he never liked doing anything in public unless it involves a racket and a certain green ball. Huffing he entered the club room with a frown (more like a pout) on his face before beginning to shed his clothes. He'd have to live with it for now. After all, his captain had expectations. Pausing Ryoma blinked _'his? Whenever did I begin calling Tezuka-Buchou, mine?" _Shaking his head to clear it he entered the showers for a bath. He didn't have time to think of irrelevant things, for now he'd have to concentrate on his song.

Finishing their bath quickly the other regulars volunteered to watch their performance. Heading towards the auditorium the tennis players chattered cheerfully. This was much too troublesome in the freshman's opinion. Ignoring his sempai his noisier sempai's and Horio he walked beside Tezuka in a comfortable silence.

They entered the auditorium in a bustle of noise and laughter. Stopping in front of Ryuuzaki-sensei everyone quieted to wait for their coaches next instructions. There was a tense and excited atmosphere about, not unlike before a game of tennis. Grinning at the troupe of boys Ryuuzaki motioned for the ones not involved to step beside her. After a short scuffle two groups stood inside the large buildings. Tezuka was still as he stood beside the aged coach.

"All right everyone; before we begin does anybody have any questions?" Ryuuzaki-sensei folded her arms below her breast to stare at the boys. She arched an eyebrow when Fuji raised a hand. "Yes, Fuji?"

Fuji smiled serenely eyes closed as he tilted his head to stare at Tezuka "Saa, I do believe Tezuka can sing"

The announcement caused a small uproar from the more rambunctious side of the room before the coach silenced them.

"Is this true Tezuka?"

Tezuka narrowed his eyes lightly glaring at Fuji before glaring at Fuji. He didn't want to involve himself in the actual performances but if Ryuuzaki-sensei insisted he would have to participate. Nodding slightly Tezuka answered with a monotonous "Aa"

Smirking Ryuuzaki pointed towards the performers' side. Tezuka cursed inwardly before walking towards said side standing between Fuji and Echizen.

"Any other questions?" Her Inquiry was answered with silence. Nodding to herself she took out her note book. Reading it for a moment she nodded to herself once more before looking up to the awaiting would-be singers. "I had planned to have the solo's first but now that were even in pairs we can have duets first" Pausing again he looked down at her list "The first pair to perform would be the Tezuka-Echizen pair"

Ryoma's eyes widened before he turned to stare at his captain. Staring at his placid face Ryoma cursed inwardly. Of all people to be paired with why did it have to be Tezuka-buchou. _'Wonderful, I'm about to make a fool of myself in front of Buchou 'Ryoma taught sarcastically. _ Scowling lightly he muttered a low "uisu" before turning to his captain "Do you know white line, Tezuka-buchou?"

Tezuka who was still partly surprised at who his impromptu partner was turned to look at the boy at his question. Realizing that he was waiting for an answer Tezuka nodded. Ryoma nodded before handing the CD to Ryuuzaki-sensei. Walking back toward the stoic captain he sighed lightly before asking " Shall we then?"

Tezuka nodded before following the boy toward the stage. Stepping up to the mic they were to share he looked down at his partner with his dark hazel orbs. Ryoma shifted a little before smiling up the captain. Tezuka blinked before a light pink rose to his cheeks

'_Cute' _

Eyes widening lightly at the thought Tezuka nodded at the boy briefly before looking up to stare at the audience. '_Where did that thought come from?' _ He wondered. Closing his eyes he focused at the task at hand. Then the music began.

------------------------------------------------------------------------(+)----------------------------------------------------------

A/N: and done, cliff hanger! ^^ People might hate me for this but it is necessary. The song they will be singing is entitle 'White Line' by Aozu. I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! And again I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed and put this story on their alerts, I love you guys.

On another note I'd like to have a poll, would you like this to be pillar pair, TezuFujiRyo, or OT5? Please vote as this is important for the story.

Arigato gozaimasu mina! Please review! Reviews are my muse that help me continue writing.


	3. Chapter 3

Kari: Thank you all! You've been so welcoming to my new story *Cries in happiness*

Ryoma: Che, your such a cry baby

Kunimitsu: Ryoma! Don't be rude

Ryoma: Che, gomen Kari

Kari: *Hugs Mitsu* Mitsuuuuuuuu…. You're so nice

Ryoma: Oi, let go *twitch*

Kari: Yada! *sticks out tongue*

Kunimitsu: *sigh* Kari-san doesn't own any of Konomi-sensei's works

Kari: But I sure wish I did

Ryoma: *twitch* You don't, so let go of Buchou

Kari: *harrumph* Whatever Ryoma *lets go* Anyways I'd like to thank everyone who voted and reviewed! This chapter's for all of you.

Note:

**This is Tezuka Singing**

_This is Ryoma singing _

This is them singing together

--------------------------------------------------------------------(+)---

Chapter 3: Uta

From the spectators seat Momoshiro sat beside Fuji quietly (or as quiet as he can be) conversing. It had been a shock to many to know that their great stoic Buchou can sing. He didn't seem like the type of person who would bother with trivial things like art and singing. He chattered with Eiji jovially before turning to the creepily smiling tensai.

"Na, I guess Tezuka-buchou let his guard down eh Fuji-sempai?" Momoshiro asked jokingly. He couldn't believe that Tezuka was caught off guard by Fuji so easily.

"Saa, he must have forgotten that I knew he could sing" Syuusuke's smile widened at the taught. It had been an accident that he found out and it was quite amusing to see Tezuka so surprised. Momoshiro just laughed happily before settling back into his seat. They all stared at the stage watching Tezuka and Echizen prepare for their song. It was quite an odd sight, seeing as Ryoma was only reached Tezuka's shoulder in height.

There was a sudden hush inside the hall as the music began. The two looked stoic as ever and only Fuji noticed the look the two boys exchanged just as they were about to sing.

_'interesting' _Smiling serenely Fuji leaned back to watch the show.

Tezuka was a bit nervous outside he looked calm and collected but inside his nerves were rising; looking beside him once more he eyed his singing partner with hazel eyes. Ryoma looked as bored as ever gold eyes staring out at the audience. Hearing the cue he took a deep breath as they began to sing.

"donna mirai mo hajimari wa kono shunkan  
koko kara hajimaru glory days" They began the song together, Ryoma's feminine voice blending nicely with Tezuka's deep one.

_" harereta sora_ **shiroku yokogi tta Line**  
atarashii tobira hiraita

_sashi dashita_ ** tewo totte hohoemu**  
kasukani kanjita mono wa yuujou!?

sekaijuu no kotoba demo ie naiyou na  
_ irode omoi wo egakou  
_**donna mirai mo hajimari wa kono shunkan  
**koko kara hajimaru glory days" Everyone was silenced at the way they sang in perfect harmony. It almost seemed like they had practiced it before. They alternated and came together at right times creating a captivating collaboration of voices and notes.

" _seifuku wo_ **yurashita kaze wo atsumete**  
POKETTO no naka ni shimatta

_sugite yuku_ ** hibi wo hodoi temitara**  
ima shika mire nai KOTO ni kizuita

sekaijuu wo terashiteru kibou ga  
hora! ** yuuki michibi ite kureru**  
donna mirai no hajimari wa_ kono shunkan_  
koko kara hajimaru glory days

sekaijuu no kotoba demo ie naiyou na  
irode omoi wo egakou  
donna mirai mo hajimari wa kono shunkan  
_koko kara hajimaru glory days_  
koko kara hajimaru glory days" _" _The song came to an end with the two of them singing in harmony. Tezuka's face was rather close to the younger boy's seeing as they only had a single mic to work with and a light blush was painted across the emerald-haired boy's cheek from the closeness and the effort of singing. Echizen looked up into his captain's eyes before he smirked.

"Not bad Tezuka-buchou"

Tezuka smiled lightly in return his head was lowered and his bangs covered his face. Echizen's eyes widened at the sight of the smile, it was rare to see Tezuka so unguarded and it was a pleasant surprise to know he was willing to let his guard down, even for that short moment, in front of him. Blushing, he looked away before turning to the audience who slowly began to come out of their stupor and breaking into a loud applause. Smirking cockily he bowed before turning to get off the stage. Tezuka nodded his head in their direction before following after the smirking freshman. He inwardly shook his head at the boy. Honestly he never changes.

Ryuuzaki smiled pleased at the result before sending the Arai-Horio pair on stage. Let's not elaborate on this but say that their performance was enough to make Tezuka himself cringe. It was a unanimous decision that they be taken off the list. No matter the protest of the two non-regulars.

The next two pairs did wonderfully compared to the last one. It wasn't surprising that the golden pair had a perfect performance. They were synchronized and had wonderful harmony. Their song, happy goody, was a cheerful one that made nearly everyone smile, except for a certain two (you know who they are).

One of the most surprising pair was the Fuji-Momoshiro pair. Their personality clashed so horribly that it seemed impossible for them to harmonize but surprisingly enough they sounded quite good together. Momoshiro's playful deep voice evened out Fuji's feminine calm one nicely. Their song was greeted with much applause and everyone enjoyed their performance immensely.

Ryuuzaki, Sumire was very pleased. Other than the horrible result of the Arai-Horio pair all the other performers were good. She could already imagine the amount of money they'd be earning just from the announcement of who, were singing. Honestly fangirls won't even read what they're doing, as long as they see their face. Humming happily she thought of all the possible things she could improve with the money they were to earn, it nearly made her mouth water. Staring back at her chosen singers she grinned at them before stepping up to the mic for her next announcements.

"Hora, I'm happy to hear that some of you can actually sing" Smiling she crossed her arms over her chest. "Next up, we'll be doing solo's since Horio and Arai are out of the least" She paused twitching at the mention of the names "We have the following singing still; Kunimitsu, Tezuka" Tezuka nodded pushing up his glasses "Fuji, Syuusuke" He smiled serenely waving at her "Oishi, Syuuichiro" Chuckling nervously he waved at the coach from beside his Aibo "Kikumaru, Eiji" Eiji grinned jumping in his seat. "Momoshiro, Takeshi" he grinned "and Echizen, Ryoma" Ryoma scowled. "We will be doing these in random draws" Pulling out a plastic bag a few strip of papers were put inside it. "Inside this bag are your names, I will draw whoever sings at the moment is that clear?" Receiving a replying nod, her hand dug into the bag to pull out the next singer.

"Fuji, Syuusuke!"

Fuji smiled before heading down to the stage. Stopping in front of the coach he smiled softly before handing her the CD. Ryuuzaki walked off the stage, placing the CD into the player the music started and Fuji began singing.

"Don't Stop The Rain  
Kuroi ame no naka Shizuka na hohoemi wo  
Don't Heal My Pain  
Mada dare mo shiranai boku wo miseru yo" The song was a sad one, and Fuji slowly opened his eyes as he sang.

"Nakusu mono wo osorenaide idondekuru  
Demo kono issen wa koesase wa shinai  
Nozomu mono wa tada wazuka no kageri mo naku  
Toki ni tsumibukaku mo kanpeki na tsuyosa

Don't Stop The Rain  
Kono mune no naka no yasei ga me wo samasu  
Don't Heal My Pain  
Karamidasu toki no itazura ga mitai  
Don't Stop The Rain  
Kawaita kokoro ga Motomeru OASIS yo  
Don't Heal My Pain  
Mada dare mo shiranai boku wo miseru yo

Tada ichizu ni kodawatteru sono sugata ga  
Butsukattekuru hodo Tsukiageru THRILL  
Zawamekidasu tori-tachi wa kizuiteita  
Atarashii arashi ga chikazuita koto wo" Fuji gracefully walked around the stage. It nearly seemed like he was dancing. His voice rose and fell with rhythm and his eyes stared out into the audience, the cerulean orbs that were rarely seen seemed to stare into their soul.

"Don't Stop The Rain  
Kuroi ame no naka Shizuka na hohoemi wo  
Don't Heal My Pain  
Yorokobi ni mo nita Kankaku ga hashiru  
Don't Stop The Rain  
Hashiru inazuma ni Tokihanatsu kakusei wo  
Don't Heal My Pain  
Mada dare mo shiranai boku wo miseru yo

Don't Stop The Rain  
Kono mune no naka no yasei ga me wo samasu  
Don't Heal My Pain  
Karamidasu toki no itazura ga mitai  
Don't Stop The Rain  
Hashiru inazuma ni Tokihanatsu kakusei wo  
Don't Heal My Pain  
Mada dare mo shiranai boku wo miseru yo"

Fuji closed his eyes as he ended his song. A loud applause greeted him and he smiled serenely as his eyes closed. Bowing he replaced the mic unto the stand before stepping off the stage. Ryuuzaki nodded her head before pulling out the next name.

"Momoshiro, Takeshi!"

Momo grinned before hopping of his seat. Tossing his CD to Ryuuzaki-sensei he grabbed the mic off the stand waiting for his cue to start.

"Taranai mono ga nanika shiritakute  
Usuppera na kinou wo kirikizanda" He smirked moving across the stage.

"Sorenari ni jibun ga erande kita michi  
Furikaeru koto nado shitaku ha nai

Itsumade mo itsumade mo kawaranai omoi wo  
Taisetsu ni dakishimete hashiritsudukete itai  
Akiramenai yuzurenai kono mune no sakebi wo  
Subete JUMP INTO THE DREAMS" Momoshiro jumped grinning as he sang. Winking he danced with the rhythm of his song.

"Atoaji no nai shuumatsu nomihoshite  
Uruosarenai kyou wo ketobashita

Te wo fureta yuuki no kesshou ga hazumu  
Furikitta genkai tobikoetai

Itsumade mo itsumade mo kawaranai omoi wo  
Kagayaki ni sono sugata asayaka ni utsushiteru  
Kotoba ni shite kanaeteku afuredasu mirai wo  
Subete JUMP INTO THE DREAMS" Bouncing lightly he swung his body to the rhythm, his deep voice reverberating through the hollowed hall.

"Itsumade mo itsumade mo kawaranai omoi wo  
Taisetsu ni dakishimete hashiritsudukete itai  
Akiramenai yuzurenai kono mune no sakebi wo  
Subete JUMP INTO THE DREAMS

Itsumade mo itsumade mo kawaranai omoi wo  
Kagayaki ni sono sugata asayaka ni utsushiteru  
Kotoba ni shite kanaeteku afuredasu mirai wo  
Subete JUMP INTO THE DREAMS  
JUMP INTO THE DREAMS"

Finishing his song Momoshiro grinned before winking. Laughing lightly he walked towards Ryuuzaki-sensei and handed her the mic with a cheerful smile. The old coach smiled back at the energetic boy before walking up the stage once more. Shaking the bag that held the names she dug inside to grab a piece of paper before pulling it out. Reading the name she grinned before walking up to the mic.

"Kikumaru, Eiji!"

Eiji grinned happily before jumping over the seats to rush to the stage. Oishi squawked worriedly fretting over the boy's energetic approach to the stage. Laughing happily Eiji turned back to wave at the boy smiling happily he hopped on to the stage before stopping in front of the amused coach.

"I'm ready, nya" Eiji bounced in his placed, dark red hair bouncing everywhere "Hoi, hoi! Time to show everyone ne ne?" Handing over his CD to the coach Eiji laughed as he held the mic in his hands. Lifting it to the front of his mouth Eiji grinned as the music started.

"Taiyou wo karadajuu abi nagara  
Tanoshii na! oikakekko tsukamaranaizo  
Itsu datte ichiban ni wa narenai yo  
Tanoshii na! kantan ni oitsukenain da" Eiji grinned as he bounced lightly dancing around stage.

"Hitoribocchi tama ni wa hitsuyou kamo ne  
Dakedo afureru kanjou wo wakeaitai

Ai ga ippai nani yori atatakai mono  
Kimi ga miseta hikari no tsubu ga boku wo egao ni shite kureru yo  
Ai ga ippai minna ni wakete ageyou!  
Ookiku hitomi wo hiraitara itsumo yori mo mabushii asa

Tori no you ni oozora wo tobitai na  
Shitteru yo! kono senaka hane wa nain da  
Sakana ni natte dokomademo ikitai na  
Shitteru yo! era kokyuu wa muzukashiin da" He pouted swinging lightly bobbing his head. Looking up his eyes connected with Oishi's and he smiled a bit more earnestly.

"Ikiru tame ni ataerareta basho ga aru  
Dakedo afureru kanjou wa onnaji da yo

Ai ga ippai dare ni mo taisetsu na mono  
Chicchakutemo hohonedereba itsudemo HAPPY ni nareru yo  
Ai ga ippai minna ni wakete agetai!  
Ikitoshi ikeru subete ga ima kimi to tomo ni kagayaiteru

Ai ga ippai nani yori atatakai mono  
Kimi ga miseta hikari no tsubu ga boku wo egao ni shite kureru yo  
Ai ga ippai minna ni wakete ageyou!  
Ookiku hitomi wo hiraitara itsumo yori mo mabushii asa"

Eiji ended his song with a back flip. Holding out a piece sign he grinned with a laugh before placing the mic back unto its stand. "Zannen Munnen Matta Raishou!" blowing a kiss he hoped off the stage before heading up to the audience seats and glomping Oishi who smiled gently. Ryuuzaki shook her head before tugging out another name from the bag.

"Oishi, Syuuichiro!"

Oishi's eyes widened before he stood stiffly. Smiling nervously he teetered down the steps to the stage with a worried frown creasing his forehead. Stopping in front of the elder he handed his CD and bowed before walking towards the mic.

"Kibou to yuuki tomo ni wakeai atarashii kisetsu wo yuku  
Futatsu no yume ni mukatte" Oishi began his song passionately. He closed his eyes and leaned towards the mic before looking up meeting Eiji's eye. Smiling gently he grabbed the mic and continued

"Hanashi kakeru na" to senaka ga tsubuyaiteru mitai de  
Ima wa sotto hitori ni shite oku yo  
Sasai na negai mo todokanai kuyashii sonna yoru demo  
Chippoke da to omoeru ashita taiyo wa noboru

Kudaranai koto da to hara wo kakae warau  
Kokoro wa bukiyou na omae wo shitteiru

Fuan ya mayoi tomo ni norikoe dandan mae e mae e  
Futatsu no michi no kanata e" He closed his eyes as his voice rose and fell, emotions ring in them like a secret message to all that was listening.

"Daremo ga minna hitori bocchi kakae nagara ikiteru  
Ashita wa tsuyoku nareru ka na kyou yori  
Nani ka wo yatta? yaranakatta? hito wa damashikiretemo  
Jibun dake wa damashikirenai mada mitomerarenai

Omae wa omae rashiku ore wa ore rashiku  
Hitotsu no koto wo motometeitai eien ni

Sora ni kagayaku wakaba ga moeru  
Hikari ga terashiteiru oretachi no muchuu no tochuu  
Kibou to yuuki tomo ni wakeai atarashii kisetsu wo yuku  
Futatsu no yume ni mukatte

Kaze ga fukanai donna basho demo  
Oretachi hashiru naraba kanjiru koto ga dekiru sa  
Kibou to yuuki tomo ni wakeai atarashii kisetsu wo yuku  
Futatsu no yume ni mukatte"

Oishi finished his song with a soft sigh, smiling he let his eyes rest onto his partners form. This song he knew, described so perfectly that it nearly brought tears to his eyes. Taking a deep breath he smiled at the old coach before handing over the mic and trekking back towards his partner. This wasn't so bad after all.

Ryuuzaki smiled at the interaction; couldn't they be a bit more subtle? Laughing lightly she dug into the bag to pull the second to the last singer.

"Tezuka, Kunimitsu!"

Tezuka nodded; rising from his seat beside Ryoma he began his walk towards the stage calmly. He didn't have a CD seeing as he wasn't supposed to be part of the try outs at all. Standing before the mic he nodded toward the coach before he looked up catching the freshman's eye as he did so. Breathing deeply he calmed his heart as an unspoken challenge seem to radiate from those ethereal gold eyes. Holding a hand towards the mic he closed his eyes lightly and began to sing.

"Chiisa na nukumori ga Boku wo zutto sagashiteru  
Wagamama na koe de

Kakushiteta sabishisa ni Kizukenakatta kedo  
Itsumo sono te wo nigitteta

Akarui koe de waraeru Sore ga nani yori taisetsu" Tezuka sang softly, gently. It seemed so different to his regular voice much warmer and filled with emotions. Opening his eyes he stared forward once again connecting his eyes with the freshman's.

"Yukkuri de ii Arukidashitara  
Utsumukanaide Mae dake wo mite  
Sukoshi demo ii Hashiridasetara  
Wasureta tsubasa Kanjite hoshii  
Kokoro no mama ni

Furueru toiki de Boku wo sotto nozoiteru  
Okubyou na hitomi

Adokenai yasashisa ni Amaeteta Dakedo  
Dare yori fukaku omotteta

Anata no mannaka ni aru Sono kagayaki wo ichiban

Yukkuri de ii Arukidashitara  
Furimukanaide Susunde hoshii  
Sukoshi demo ii Hashiridasetara  
Ooki na tsubasa Hirogete hoshii  
Mou Mayowazu ni" A slight smile seem to play on his lips as he sang but never fully showing. He leaned towards the mic lightly his voice strong and soulful.

"Yukkuri de ii Arukidashitara  
Utsumukanaide Mae dake wo mite  
Sukoshi demo ii Hashiridasetara  
Wasureta tsubasa Kanjite hoshii

Mou Mayowanaide"

Tezuka finished his song with light note looking up. His face was placid as an applause echoed inside the auditorium. Looking into Gold eyes silently he conveyed thoughts he could never say freely.

_"Don't go astray anymore"_

Walking off the stage he met Ryoma as the younger boy headed towards the stage. They paused staring at each other with unreadable gazes. Confusion, warmth and yearning seem to swim within their eyes as tension thickened between them. Then Ryoma smiled, a soft smile that he never seemed to use.

"Mada mada dane, Buchou"

Blinking Tezuka's eyes followed Echizen as he walked down the stairs to the stage. A frown played at his lips before he turned back, restarting his steps towards his seat. Settling himself beside Fuji he turned his head as a light laugh escaped the cerulean eyed Tensai.

"Saa, that was quite an interesting performance Tezuka" Smiling, Fuji kept his eyes on stage staring intently at the boy on stage. "Echizen-kun is quite adorable don't you agree?"

"I don't know what you're talking about Fuji" Blushing a light pink Tezuka turned his gaze toward the stage. Ryoma was already handing over his CD to Ryuuzaki-sensei.

"Saa, you like him don't you?" Fuji opened his eyes to stare at the stoic captain "Echizen-kun that is"

Tezuka didn't answer, instead he determinedly ignored the others query as he watched the super rookie with intent eyes. He didn't need to answer. There was no answer to give.

Ryoma Echizen smirked as he stood on the stage looking up he frowned lightly when he saw Fuji-sempai whisper something into his Buchou's ears.

_'wonder what their talking about' _ Shaking his head lightly to ignore the unneeded thoughts. He walked up to the mic awaiting his cue to start singing.

"Tabun kimi wa warau deshou  
Kimochi wo tsutaetara  
Zawatsuiteru kokoro yurete  
Kotae wo sagashiteru

Tada issho ni waraitai yo  
Tada issho ni sugoshiteitai  
Zutto soba ni itai yo" Ryoma's song was slow, almost sad. His voice was clear as he sang and it was almost filled with emotion so unlike his usual voice.

"Sekaichuu ga naitetara  
Anata no tame ni warau yo  
Kanashii namida wo nagashita toki ni wa  
Dakishimete ageru yo  
Kotoba ga tarinai kurai  
Tada anata wo omou hodo  
Kokoro no naka sotto hi damari no you na  
Yasashii kaze ga fuita" His voice rose almost painfully as his hands tightened around the mic. His eyes were closed as he let the sound of the guitar echo into him, letting each note settle in his soul fully.

"Ameagari no machi no nioi  
Kisetsu ga kawatteku

Tada dou shiyou mo nakunatte  
Tada doushite mo aitakute  
Zutto kimi wo matteta

Toki wo tomete kono uta wo  
Anata no tame ni utau yo  
Negai no kotoba wo MELODY ni nosete  
Itsumademo utau yo  
Nani mo iwanakute ii yo  
Tada koushiteiru dake de  
Kokoro no naka sotto hi damari no you na  
Yasashii kaze ga fuita

Futari wo tsutsumu you ni"

Opening his eyes slowly he let his voice hang in the air as intense hazel eyes met his. His breath hitch as allowed his eyes to widen in shock. _'Buchou?' _ Trembling he resettled the mic unto its stand before he walked off the stage face placid and mouth settled into a small frown _'what was that about?'_

After Everyone was settled back to their seats Ryuuzaki-Sensei stood stopping in front of the mic to finally announce their line up during the performance.

"Hora! Minna, everyone did well" A round of applause and whistles met her announcement and the old coach smiled " After listening to all of you I have our lineup ready and settled, I want everyone to practice to the best of their abilities but most importantly I want everyone to have fun" Nodding at the end of her speech she held the note book to her face as she began calling out names.

"First solo: Momoshiro, Takeshi

Second solo: Echizen, Ryoma

First duet: Kikumaru, Eiji and Oishi, Syuuichirou

Second duet: Momoshiro, Takeshi and Echizen, Ryoma

Third solo: Fuji, Syuusuke

Fourth solo: Tezuka, Kunimitsu

Third duet: Tezuka, Kunimitsu and Fuji, Syuusuke

Fourth duet: Fuji, Syuusuke and Echizen Ryoma

Finale (Who would be performing two songs): Tezuka, Kunimitsu and Echizen, Ryoma"

_______________________________________(+)_________________________

A/N: Finally done… Saa, I hope you liked it….And to all my readers I afraid I won't be updating as much I would like to, I'm ill you see and yeah.. we've been kinda busy with visiting the doctors and such.. though I am determined to finish this fic to the very end so please continue supporting me. I'm glad a lot of people enjoyed my writing, Thank you everyone…

The songs I used are:

Tezuka & Echizen: White line

Fuji: Black rain

Momoshiro: Jump

Kikumaru: Ai ga Ippai

Oishi: TWO

Tezuka: Road

Echizen: Futari

I suggest you listen to them their wonderful!

And the for the poll, I'll be keeping it open for a while but for now I'm concentrating pillar pair until I close it at around chapter 5 or 6… Please continue voting ^^

Pillar pair: 5

TezuFujiRyo: 2

OT5: 4

Thank you all for voting *Hands over cookies and tea*

Please review… they are my muse to continue writing….. Arigato Gozaimasu


	4. Chapter 4

Kari: *smile*

Ryoma: Che, why are you smiling like that?

Kari: I'm very pleased with how things are going Ryo-chan don't bother me

Kunimitsu: Echizen, leave her alone she's ill

Ryoma: Obviously *stares at injection puncture wound*

Kari: Saa, Thank you everyone for your support and review. Love ya guys

Ryoma: She doesn't own Tenipuri, Konomi-Sensei does

Kari: If I did it would have been Shounen-ai, Ryo-chan

Kunimitsu: Aa, without further ado chapter 4

------------------------------------------------(+)(+)-------------------------------------------

Chapter 4: A King and an Emperor

Soft blue eyes stared as a lithe body stretched before nimble hands began taking of garment after garment revealing a small pale body. The owner of said eyes followed every movement as the young boy ran his small hand through soft green hair before entering the tub steaming with hot water, a soft sigh echoed inside the bathroom and blue eyes blinked before its owner walked toward the tub with soft steps. Looking up the furry Himalayan cat meowed as she watched her master settle into the tub happily.

Echizen, Ryoma hummed in thought as he lowered himself in the warm waters of their tub. Leaning his head back against the side of the porcelain tub, he sighed in content as the warm water relaxed his tense muscles. Hearing the soft meow soft gold eyes turned to stare at the furry crème cat. Lifting a wet hand he scratched her beneath the chin gently earning himself a purr in content. Smiling lightly, Ryoma placed his other hand against the tub and rested his chin on it to stare at the blue eyed cat.

"Ne, Karu" He paused, moving his hand to rub the cat's ears "Today wasn't as half bad as I imagined it to be" Petting her lightly Ryoma smiled a bit wider "it was kind of… fun"

Karupin purred leaning towards her master's gentle hands before staring up at the boy with a slightly tilted head. The cat gave off the impression of someone asking "And?"

Ryoma laughed lightly before returning his hand to his sighed and lowering himself further into the tub, much to the dismay of the small Himalayan. Playing with the tennis ball floating on the water Ryoma sighed once more. When it was announced that he would participating as a performer, Ryoma's first reaction was horror before it settled into an annoyed tick inside his head. He loved music, he wrote his own songs and played a few instruments himself but he never liked performing on stage. The thought of a people applauding him never interested him, much to the dismay of his mother. Rinko had wanted her son to come to a music school but being the tennis addict that he was, Ryoma refused the scholarship to go to one of Japan's most prestigious music academe.

His annoyance settled into plain disdain as the day went on. People bothered him. Whether it was to ask in disbelief or awe he didn't care. They were much to annoying. He knew that he was more aggressive than usual in their practice and taking his annoyance out on the other members of the club probably wasn't the nicest thing to do but he couldn't help it. He never liked attention unless it was on the court, other than that he would be more than happy to disappear from view.

It had been a shock to find out from Fuji-sempai that his stoic, block of wood of a Buchou can sing, and sing well at that and it was more surprising to find out that he would be singing with said captain. It was a lucky shot that he had the song 'white line' on his CD if not; they would have gone acapella on their performance earlier. Though his buchou's expression didn't change through put their song his voice was a whole different matter entirely. He marveled at the deep voice that escaped him, unlike his expression his voice moved and changed with the flow of the song. He never dubbed his captain as an artistic person but the way he Tezuka sang could definitely be called an art.

Ryoma lowered himself fully into the water for a few seconds before he burst out with a gasp pushing his wet hair back he pursed his lips in thought. Tezuka, his gaze earlier definitely unnerved him. It was intense and passionate. The same gaze he had during their match beneath the bridge once upon a time. Hazel eyes stared at him so steadily, solely focused upon his person. It made him shiver, in what? He couldn't quite guess.

A soft blush rose to his cheek in remembrance. A certain satisfaction grew in him at the thought of his captain's attention only on him. He was confused over this, attention was something he didn't care for and there were only a select few he'd ever want to be noticed by (a certain tensai, emperor and king included). But to be so sated by the knowledge of being acknowledged by that one person mystified him.

'It can't be possible, that I like Tezuka-buchou can it?'

A soft meow interrupted his musings and turning his eyes towards his cat he smirked lightly.

"The next few weeks would be interesting, Karu"

------------------------------(+)(+)---------------------------------------------------------

Tezuka, Kunimitsu was rarely confused. He was always decisive in his decisions and calculative with every move he makes. He never let his emotion cloud his judgment which led to his cold and stoic demeanor, but recent events proved to be confusing; the way those gold eyes stared into his made him nearly shudder in anticipation, the challenge and honestly he saw was alluring and he wanted nothing more than to gather the boy in his arms and never let go.

Blushing Kunimitsu shook his head to clear them of such unacceptable thoughts. He had noticed his attraction to the boy the first time he saw him play. The way he defeated his senior without remorse and his bold action interested him, though he could not deny that the golden eyed boy's stubbornness and cocky demeanor definitely annoyed him to end. He can't help but feel the need to dominate the boy.

'_what in the world am I thinking?!'_

Blushing at his thoughts he closed the book he held in his hands with a sigh. He had never felt like this before. The closest thing he could ever compare it to was the way Fuji, Sanada and Atobe attracted him. Lifting a hand to pull away his glasses Kunimitsu gently rubbed the bridge of his nose. Such inappropriate thoughts about his pillar were unacceptable. He didn't need such distractions. Especially when the two of them would be performing on stage together, which would mean he would have to spend an unknown amount of time with said pillar.

'_Why is it that I feel like something troublesome is about to happen?'_

-----------------------(+)(+)--------------------------------------------------

Fuji, Syuusuke was smiling as he stared at his companions. It was the kind of smile he wore whenever he watched Ichinen drink Inui juice and the same smile he has whenever he watches someone he dislikes suffering. To another it might seem the most angelic thing anyone has ever seen but his companion knew. Syuusuke was plotting and a plotting Fuji, Syuusuke was never good.

Dark blue eyes narrowed in question before turning to his other companion raising a single silver eyebrow elegantly. The other man stayed silent staring at the smiling tensai with apprehension. The results of the tensai's planning came with one of two results; either it was very good or very bad (to the target/s of course), and usually the result was always the latter.

Sipping his tea the silver haired senior lowered his cup before clearing his throat.

"Ore-sama would like to know why you called us Syuusuke-kun"

Fuji smiled before tilting his head lightly to the side soft chestnut hair fell over closed eyes as he did so, "Saa, why? You sound ever so suspicious Keigo-kun"

"Your smile Syuusuke, what are you planning?" The dark haired boy stared at him with lightly narrowed eyes as he spoke.

"Saa, Genichirou-kun too" Syuusuke paused, lifting a hand to tap his lips lightly "Am I really that suspicious?"

Atobe, Keigo rolled his eyes at the question. Syuusuke, Genichirou and himself had been close friends since elementary though most didn't know it, seeing as they only called each other by last name whenever they were with their team mates. He knew Syuusuke as well as his own flawless back hand and by experience he knew that Syuusuke smiling the way he was was a trouble beacon brighter than the sun.

"Syuusuke-kun, you reek of mischief." He paused resting his head on his hand as he stared at his close friend "We've known each other long enough for me to know your planning something troublesome"

Syuusuke laughed lightly eyes crinkling in laughter "do you agree with Keigo-kun, Genichirou-kun?'

Sanada, Genichirou leaned back on his chair, crossing his arms with a light scowl "Of course"

Syuusuke simply pouted before leaning back as well. Taking hold of his cup he sipped his tea idly before holding the cup in his long fingers enjoying the warmth they emitted. "Saa, but I have some very interesting news you two" He paused grinning behind his cup "I'm sure it's something that would peek your interests"

Atobe and Sanada stole a glance with each other. There were a few things that peeked their interests and most of them were related to tennis in one way or another. Turning to the tensai the emperor and the king stared at the man in question.

"Saa, Seishun's Annual Cultural Festival is near ne?" He watched as the two nodded their heads in agreement, before continuing "Well our clubs decided to do a concert as a booth for fund raising" He paused again chuckling lightly much to the chagrin of his companions "Saa, make a guess. Who were chosen as our finale for the show?" The two didn't answer but stared at Fuji blankly, how did this concern them? "Saa, you won't even try?" Receiving no answer Fuji pouted again before making a 'tsk'-ing sound. Sipping his cool tea he opened his eyes lightly to stare at his two secret friends.

"Tezuka and Echizen"

After saying his announcement Syuusuke stood elegantly before bowing at the two's direction. "Saa, lets meet again sometime ne Keigo-kun, Genichirou-kun" And with a final smile he headed out the door humming lightly.

Atobe and Sanada were still, taking a few moments to properly understand what the tensai just announced. It was no secret that both the Rikaidai fukobuchou and the Hyotei Buchou had an excessive obsession with defeating Tezuka and it was no surprise that they gave unwarranted attention in needing to dominate the Seigaku brat ever since he'd defeated both the Buchou and the fukubuchou, though it can be said that their obsessions stretched past simply tennis.

With a sudden realization both Keigo and Genichirou shot up from their seat chasing after their cerulean eyed friend. Running past the door in a rush they stopped in surprise when they saw Fuji leaning against the wall a little ways beside the café they had met in. Syuusuke chuckled before pushing of the wall turning back to smile lightly at the two eyes half lidded.

"So predictable Kei-kun, Gen-Kun" Chuckling Fuji walked into an alley with a silent command for them to follow. Feeling a little lost Keigo and Genichirou followed after the Seigaku player entering the small alley as well. Walking away from the bustling streets they saw Fuji sitting on an empty crate by the wall patiently waiting for them.

"What do you mean by Tezuka and the Gaki singing together eh?" Atobe asked coming closer to the smiling tensai.

"Technically I'll be singing with Echizen-kun as well, Keigo-kun"

"You didn't answer the question. More so I want to ask; Tezuka can sing?" Sanada answered coolly pulling at his black cap lightly. Fuji giggled, covering his mouth with a hand he grinned cheekily before answering.

"Why of course, quite beautifully as well" He paused again smiling wider "He and Echizen-kun made a wonderful pair when they sang. Simply enchanting"

A frown tugged at Atobe's lips. Those two? Singing? Somehow he can't imagine either boy singing, not only were both of them stoic but they hardly spoke in complete sentences as well. "That's quite hard to believe Syuusuke-kun" he muttered.

Meanwhile Sanada had his dark eyes narrowed stepping closer to Fuji stood beside the unbelieving Atobe arms crossed and face frigid. "I find it hard to believe also"

Smiling lightly Fuji lifted a hand to tug at Atobe's neck tie bringing their faces closer. Pressing his lips against the hyotei captain in a light kiss his other hand held unto Sanada's arm gently but firmly. Pulling away he did the same with Sanada tugging him closer with the use of his arm, letting go a soft smile stretched across his lips. He had been doing that lately. Kissing them at random moments, he had expressed his want to further their close friendship into something more but he had never received a reply but Fuji was patient and he would wait, of course that didn't mean he wouldn't give them a small push (well more like a shove) in the right direction.

"Saa, that's why I invited you Kei-kun, Gen-kun"

Atobe still a bit dazed from the impromptu kiss simply raised an eyebrow in question while Sanada had a light blush covering his cheeks.

"I want to invite you to our practice tomorrow" Smiling brightly his eyes opened revealing soft cerulean eyes "We'd be choosing and practicing our songs tomorrow afternoon, I'd like both of you to come"

Atobe blinked before a smirk stretched across his lips "Aa, Come you say?" Chuckling lightly Atobe stepped back still affected by the kiss "Be awed by Ore-sama's generosity, I shall be gifting your plebian school with my dazzling presence tomorrow then Syuusuke"

"I as well, we have no practice tomorrow by Yukimura's order" Sanada paused tugging his cap lower to hid his light blush "I can make it if I leave directly after school"

Smiling Fuji clapped his hands in glee his smile stretching wider. Standing up from the crate he tilted his head lightly hand behind his back "Wonderful! Saa Tomorrow should be interesting" He paused eyes closing "my four most favorite people in a single place at once" stepping closer he stood between his friends with a cheerful hum. "Tomorrow then?"

Keigo and Sanada nodded before turning to walk out the alley way. The next day promised to be interesting, they wanted to see how two of the most stoic people they knew sang. That promised to be interesting.

------------------------------------------(+)(+)----------------------------------------------

A/N: And done! I know it's short but please bear with me… I'm trying to find time to write this between my doctor's appointments and school work. I've been having more attacks lately and my mom is close to banning me from my laptop if it gets any worse…. So, moving on from depressing topics I'd like to give my apologies. I know I said I'd end my poll on the next chappie but I decided to end it now instead. As you can see most votes are leaning towards the OT5 hence it was the winner of my poll.

It was a very close race between the OT5 and Pillar pair so to compromise I'd first be developing the relationship between Tezuka and Ryoma before I initiate the beginning of the OT5, will that satisfy you?

And again I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed, favored and alerted me….I love you guys really…

And another note in case you're wondering this happened after the nationals, so as to avoid confusion. ^^

And please if anyone is willing I need a beta-editor….. All critiques and comments are accepted please don't be afraid to give them. I'd love anyone who can help me improve! I do hope I didn't make them OOC… if I did tell me please I'll try and do better.

So that's all for now..My head spinning with meds x.x… Arigato Gozaimasu, reader-sama! Review onegaishimasu! Their muse who push me forward in writing…

*Anyhow this is Kari-chan saying "Jaa"

Over and out…*drops dead*


	5. Chapter 5

Kari: Well now, let's all give a round of applause to our poll winner OT5 *claps*

Keigo: Ahn, ore-sama expected that *smirk*

Syuusuke: Saa, won't this be interesting?

Ryoma: *pouts* What about me and buchou?

Kari: Oh, you two would still be together

Ryoma: *mutter* We better be

Kunimitsu: Ryoma…

Syuusuke: Saa, don't you like me Ryo-chan?*wraps arm around Ryoma*

Ryoma: Fu-fuji-sempai! *blush*

Kari: haha.. Well let's leave them be… I do not own PoT… Sad to say

Kunimitsu: Thank you to all reviewers

Kari: Hai, chapter 5 Hajime!

-----------------------------(+)(+)------------------------------

Chapter 5: And so it begins…

The weather was hot, the air was humid and sweat rolled off their bodies as they began cleaning up the courts. First years teetered left and right picking up tennis balls while a few got brooms and began sweeping the courts. Second and third years watched over them occasionally helping with the larger equipment. That day's practice had been more tiring than usual. The humid air made it harder to breath and the scent of sweat clung on to their skin.

Tezuka stood to one side observing the clubs clean up. He looked unaffected by the sweltering weather his face in an indifferent poker face, as per usual. With arms crossed across his chest, hazel eyes strayed unto a certain emerald haired boys back. He was slightly annoyed at the amount of time it was taking them to clean up. The chosen regulars still had to meet up after this for the selection of songs and he was definitely not looking forward to it. He could smell trouble coming his way and he was in no hurry to greet it.

Narrowing his eyes lightly against the blazing sun a soft hardly audible sigh left his lips as the pre- ending cleaning up was done and most members left to change in the club room. Loud laughter caught his and he watched silently as Kikumaru hang off Oishi's shoulder pointing at something on the green eyed boy's hand. It was a wonder how they could stand being so close to each other with the weather being so hot. Giving a final sweep of his eyes around the court Tezuka nodded to himself before making his way towards the club room to shower and change. Ryuuzaki-sensei had warned them the day before that their selection might take a while and to expect going home late. It was a bother but he agreed to it and informed his family the night before. A scant few meters from the club room he saw Fuji talking happily into his phone. It was rare to see the tensai smiling so lightly without any ill intent and idly he wondered who he could be speaking with. Shrugging his shoulders slightly he opened the door and entered before heading towards his locker where his change of clothes were. Eyeing the CD on top of his clothes, his eyebrows furrowed in thought. This was much too troublesome.

'_Why did I ever agree to this?'_

Clearing his mind of unwanted thoughts Tezuka grabbed his towel before removing his jersey and other clothes folding them neatly and entering the shower rooms. His eyes narrowed against the warm steam, his slightly blurry vision making it a bit more difficult to see. Entering a stall he hung his towel off a hook before turning on the water and letting the warm liquid relax his tense muscles. A light sigh of relief escaped his lips as he tilted his head up to face the shower head, eyes closed in relaxation.

The soft slide of the door was left unheard by the bathing captain as another body, lithe and lightly pale entered. Wide cat-like gold eyes took in the form of his relaxed buchou before he made a move to close the door sealing it with a light click. Tezuka turned his head quickly to the younger boy at the sound of the click before dark hazel eyes narrowed in question.

"Echizen?"

Nodding towards the bewildered captain Ryoma hung his towel to the side before stepping under the showers hot spray. Shuddering in pleasure Echizen relaxed before sighing. Tezuka seeing that the younger boy was not out for small talk turned back to his own business not as relaxed as before. Ryoma subtly let his eyes stray once more to his captain's figure noting the tensed posture with a light frown.

"No need to be so tense, Buchou"

Quickly washing his hair Echizen closed his eyes to avoid getting shampoo into them as he listened to his captain's movement. A soft sigh escaped the brunette's lips before he relaxed himself and turning once more to stare at the boy. He opened his mouth to speak but closed it again in hesitation. Washing the suds from his hair he pushed his hair back enjoying the feel of the water.

"What are you planning to have us sing Echizen?"

A bit surprised by the sudden question Ryoma looked up staring at his captain with his mouth slightly open. Blinking, gold eyes narrowed in thought. He had planned to sing songs he had composed for his performance and completely forgot that he would be singing duets as well. Shrugging his shoulders, Ryoma paused noting that his captain might not have seen hi response.

"Hn, I'm not quite sure"

"You have prepared songs haven't you, Echizen?" Turning his head lightly, chocolate eyes stare into golden ones in question. Ryoma returned the gaze with his own refusing to back down from the challenge he saw in his captains eyes.

"I have, but most of them are my own compositions, buchou" Smirking Echizen tilted his head in the seniors direction. "And yourself Buchou? Have you prepared anything?"

"Of course" Keeping the others gaze he stepped closer, nearly close enough to let him feel the heat escaping the younger emerald haired boys body. "Yudan sezou ni ikou"

Smirking, a small chuckle escaped the younger boy's lips before eyes closed in mirth, surprising the captain greatly. It was not every day that he heard the boy laugh so cheerfully (Though it was not much of a laugh at all).

"The captain is the same as always, I see" Smiling lightly golden eyes opened once more to stare into his captains eyes "I look forward to working with you, Buchou"

Turning the boy took his towel from the hanger before patting himself dry, leaving a slightly dumbfounded senior. Realizing that his companion left, Tezuka turned off the shower before taking his own towel and drying himself with composed ease. With an impassive stare he exited the shower room with the intent of changing into a fresh set of clothes. Ryuuzaki-sensei had allowed them to wear civilian clothing for the coming selections and with an inward sigh he donned his plain light blue button up shirt and jeans before bending to put on his well worn tennis shoes. After tying his laces tightly ensuring that they won't come undone accidentally he sat on the wooden bench before putting on his thin framed glasses.

Most of the other club members had left already and the only ones remaining were himself, Echizen and Fuji. He noted that Echizen chose to wear a semi-tight white short sleeved shirt and beige shorts with his tennis shoes while Fuji chose to wear a loose brown long sleeved shirt that had laces closing the open v-cut on its neck line and normal jeans while his feet donned his tennis shoes. Turning towards Fuji he saw him look towards his phone once again before approaching the close eyed tensai.

"Are you waiting for a call Fuji?" His voice was toneless and bland, Tezuka didn't really care but it was distracting to see the tensai turning back to his phone every ten seconds.

"Saa, I am Tezuka" pausing the tensai furrowed his eyebrows head tilting lightly "Tezuka, you wouldn't mind if I invited a couple of friends to watch our selections now would you?"

Raising an eyebrow in question Tezuka shrugged, he didn't mind at all. "Do as you please"

Smiling Fuji nodded before grabbing his phone as it rung and heading out the door waving at the captain as he went. Tezuka turned back towards his locker but stopped in surprise to see Echizen staring at him intently. Returning the stare coolly he nodded in his direction before grabbing his bag and turning towards the door "Will you be coming with me Echizen?"

Ryoma nodded, his face was unreadable as he took his white fila cap and put it on before grabbing his bag and standing before following Tezuka, walking his captains pace. Their journey was silent but not uncomfortable. They need not feel the need to fill the air with senseless conversation but rather appreciated each other's presence better. Ryoma kept sneaking glances at his captain thinking about how he would post his question. His eyebrows furrowed before a light sigh escaped his lips.

"Buchou-"He paused again biting his lips. Tezuka turned his eyes towards him watching a he gently bit his lips and as a small tongue darted out to lick at his pink lush lips enticingly.

'_Ryoma- his lips look so soft, I wonder if they truly are' _ Eyes widening at the thought Tezuka turned his eyes away before clearing his throat in a signal for the other to continue.

"Tezuka-buchou, would you mind if I ask you to learn a song of my own creation for our duet piece?" His voice nothing but a whisper as he asked and a small pink blush rose to his cheeks. He had never had anyone listen to his own compositions before and singing it with his Tezuka- buchou was (though he'll never admit it) a bit nerve wracking and embarrassing. "Well?"

Daring to turn his dark hazel eyes back unto the boy he nearly choked on his spit at what he saw. Echizen was looking up at him with a questioning look; a small frown (read pout) adorned his slightly red lips as his eyebrows were furrowed slightly, golden eyes wide and staring at him intently while a soft pink blush decorated his cheeks. Tezuka felt heat rise to his cheeks at the sight.

'_ka-kawaii'_

Turning away again he nodded his head jerkily before making a short sound of agreement. His eyebrows furrowed as he thought vehemently that something must be wrong with him.

'_am I coming down with a fever?'_

Inwardly shaking his head he quickened his steps towards the door before opening it with more than enough force. Stepping into the auditorium he walked toward the stage with measured steps attempting to regain his composure. Behind him Ryoma looked at him with a slightly confused expression.

'_Did I say something wrong to buchou?'_

Shaking his head he trailed after the terse captain before settling beside Momoshiro who was chatting amiably with Kikumaru. Oh well they do say that ignorance is a bliss (Or not).

-------------------------------(+)(+)(+)---------------------------------------------------

Fuji smiled happily eyes opening lightly as he approached the school gates with a happy hum (Most likely scaring a few freshman as he did so as well… or maybe that's what he meant to do) smiling wider as he spotted a dark sleek limousine parked in front their gates gaining more than a few stares from the student body (_'oh, Gen-chan must feel so awkward in there fufufu') _Coming closer to the car he tapped the passenger side window a few times before stepping back allowing the door to open. Exiting the car gallantly Atobe's eyes trailed along the campus disdainfully before sending Fuji a haughty smirk.

"Syuusuke-kun, you did not wait for ore-sama long now did you ahn?"

Smiling lightly Fuji shook his head before speaking "No at all Kei-kun, I do hope this visit is not much of a bother to you and Genichirou-kun" Blue eyes turned toward the capped rikkai player with a questioning tilt of his head.

"Not at all Syuusuke" Sanada answered coolly. Turning towards the campus gates he ignored the many questioning stares in favor of giving his attention to his two companions "Shouldn't we get going? We don't want to make you late now Syuusuke"

Nodding Fuji turned towards the gate giving the silent command to follow. Behind him Atobe smiled indulgently at some pointing girls making a few of them squeal in glee. Turning towards Fuji who was chuckling slightly he elegantly raised an eyebrow in question.

"It seems that you have admirers wherever you go Keigo-kun" Stifling his mirth he smiled serenely before walking faster.

"Did you expect less from ore-sama Syuusuke, ahn?"

"Honestly Keigo I'm not surprised at all" It was Sanada who answered for Fuji. Sanada had been glaring at a couple of staring girls effectively scaring them away.

"saa, Genichirou-kun don't glare so much, you won't like having more lines on your forehead now would you"

Laughing lightly Atobe harrumphed (He did not snort of course, Atobe's did not snort) "He has enough of that Syuusuke-kun, ore-sama ensures you"

Scowling Genichirou turned his dark eyes away from them observing the tennis facilities as they passed. The rest of their walk consisted of idle chat from Atobe and Fuji with a few comments from Sanada who mostly kept silent. Arriving at the auditorium Fuji opened the door widely alerting the others of his return.

The seigaku group turned towards the door but paused jaws dropping (Excepts for certain individuals whose eyebrows merely raised a notch) at the sight of the Hyotei buchou and Rikkaidai fuku-buchou. A wide smile spread across Fuji's lips eyes closed in happy crescents as he motioned for the two to step forward.

"Saa mina, please welcome my guests" Chuckling inwardly he opened his eyes lightly catching Tezuka's partly surprised gaze. "Atobe, Keigo of Hyotei and Sanada, Genichirou of Rikkai"

His team was always amusing and their reaction, of course, did not disappoint him

"Let's all have fun ne?"

--------------------------------------(+)(+)---------------------------------------

A/N: Gah, finally got this done, please forgive my lateness of this update I know it's rather short but please bear with me, I'm still a bit busy with my doctor's appointment and we just got flooded (Have you ever seen a drowned cat? Not pretty). I know this might not satisfy a few of you but I'll try and update as soon as I can… preferably when I can type without an IV in my arm as it is uncomfortable to do so….

As always please review and to anyone who do I love you guys so much *glompage* Reviews are my muse… they make me write….


	6. Chapter 6

Kari: Waaaaa…. Im already on the sixth chapter *Is very happy*

Ryoma: Che, *smirk* Mada mada dane

Kari: *twitch* Oh shut up

Tezuka: Damenasai, Kari-san please continue with the introductions

Kari: Hai hai Mitsu *rolls eyes* Anyways here's the sixth for you guys thanks to all my reviewers! Though I think I lost a few readers when I announced the official pairing *sweat drops* (If anyone's interested I have a one shot up for pillar pair fans^^ though it's been up for a long while now)

Disclaimer: I Own NOTHING! Konomi-Sensei is a GENIUS!

Warnings: Shounen ai, and a bit ooc

-----(+)-----

Chapter 6: Kimochi (feelings)

The shocked silence was short lived as a loud bout of chatter and questions exploded from Kikumaru and Momoshiro. Smiling still Fuji grabbed Atobe and Sanada's hand before dragging them down the stairs to the front seat where Echizen and Tezuka were. Stopping Atobe pried his arm away from the tensai before turning to smirk at the Seigaku buchou.

"Tezuka ahn, this is quite a surprise" Crossing his arms he looked down at Tezuka who merely met his gaze unaffected "Ore-sama didn't expect you as one who would willingly perform on stage" Tilting his head his smirk widened "and singing no less"

"Urusai na, Saru no taisho" Annoyed Atobe turned towards the bored looking first year "Your annoying voice is too loud with your 'ore-sama, ore-sama'"

"Eh? Do you have a problem with ore-sama, brat?" His eyes narrowed as he stared into wide golden eyes

"Aa, your much too noisy monkey king, your voice is annoying" Smirking he returned his gaze cockily.

"Echizen, don't be rude" Ryoma turned towards the captain with raised eyebrow before pouting and crossing his arms. Nodding his head he slumped into his seat miffed at being scolded.

"Quite obedient aren't you ahn?" Smirking he licked his lips lightly as he stared at the pouting ichinen, he looked so adorable with a pout on his face Atobe just wanted to eat him up.

"Keigo, control yourself" Eyeing his friend Sanada narrowed his eyes as Keigo shrugged smirking at him. Controlling the urge to roll his eyes he looked towards Tezuka before nodding his head politely and receiving a nod back in return. Turning towards the freshman he nodded his head as well in his direction receiving a smirk and nod in return as well.

To their side Fuji watched them interact gleefully as he entertained a few of Kikumaru and Momoshiro's question. Watching Keigo and Ryoma made him remember a comment Inui made during their match in the national's

'_Saa, they do synchronize don't they? How amusing ' _Chuckling inwardly he excused himself from the others to join the quartet at the front. Stepping in between Keigo and Genichiro he wrapped an arm around each of their own with a pleasant smile. "Saa, hope you don't mind my guests Tezuka" Tilting his head his smile widened when he received a nod.

"HE might not mind but I would" Surprised everyone turned towards Ryuuzaki- sensei who had an annoyed tick in her head " Hora, sit yourself down Fuji so we can finally begin"

Smiling apologetically he sat beside Ryoma with Sanada on Tezuka's other side and Atobe beside him. Relaxing into his chair he stared up at Ryuuzaki-sensei as he awaited her next command.

On stage the pink wearing coach stood in front of the mic arms crossed with a slight scowl on her face. After the room quieted she cleared her throat briefly before giving out instructions. The procedures were simple enough, seeing as every singer had to sing a single song for themselves and then a duet every pair had to confirm the song that they were to sing before the day ends. Afterwards they were to set their schedule on practices seeing as some people were paired for a duet more than once. After deciding on a song for the solo portion they would have to sing their chosen songs to the audience for approval. After every solo song was approved each pair would be given time to decide on which song they were to sing for the duets. After giving her instructions Ryuuzaki-sensei left the room to let the players chat among themselves.

One by one the others who were seated away from the fivesome gathered around them in a hoard of buzzing chatter. After everyone seated themselves in a rough circle, they began bringing out their CD's for everyone to see. Most noticeable was Ryoma's CDs which were placed inside what looked like a thin, ornate glass case. Curious Fuji raised an eyebrow at the glass box while Atobe was somewhat interested at the ornate design carved unto it. Kikumaru on the other hand took action on his curiosity and jumped over the freshman's head to take the fragile box from the younger ones hands. Giving out an indignant cry Ryoma stood reaching for the box as Tezuka frowned scolding Eiji. Dodging the freshman, Kikumaru hid behind Fuji, (Who wrapped his arms around the blushing Echizen to stop him from getting to Eiji) and opened the box with childish glee. Interested Momoshiro cheered Kikumaru on as he leaned over his shoulder to stare into the box while Oishi fretted around the struggling, blushing Echizen and Fuji. Atobe, who had wandered over to where the Seigaku players gathered around the box, smirked amused at Fuji's open display of affection while Tezuka and Sanada sighed simultaneously at the chaos.

"hoi, hoi! These are all CD's Ochibi!" poking through the collection of CDs he tilted his head curiously twitching ever so often at the cursive writing written on them. He was never fluent in English.

"Let go Fuji-sempai" Grumbling Echizen scowled (Read pout) as he slumped in an amused Fuji's arms "Eiji-sempai, give them back"

"Na… Why so secretive Echizen, you don't need to hide anything from your sempais! You can't do that na, no you can't!"

"Che, because its none of sempai's business" Harrumphing his eyes closed in exasperation as he felt Fuji move his arms around him tightening as the tensai leaned over to look into the box himself.

"Eh? London, September of 2003, Violin" Raising an eyebrow at the label Atobe turned his dark blue eyes towards the miffed freshman "What are these CD's ahn?"

Turning away Ryoma kept silent eyes still closed in annoyance completely ignoring the silver haired boy's question. Beside him Sanada and Tezuka wandered over to the group looking at the CD in Atobe's hands.

"Saa, won't you answer Echizen-kun?" Whispering into the others ears he delighted at the blush that rose across his cheeks and chuckled lightly as the others scowl widened. His eyes opened in surprise when he felt someone loosen his arms around the boy and looked up to stare at Tezuka who was prying his arms away from the flustered freshman.

"Fuji, enough" After getting the freshman released he walked towards Kikumaru and took the box from his hands and walking back to hand it over to Echizen.

"Aa, Arigato buchou" Smiling lightly he shook away his surprise and took the box into his hands carefully. Tezuka turned away blushing nearly unnoticeably (of course Atobe saw it, he had wonderful perception after all and Fuji's just Fuji)

"Aa"

"The CD brat, ore-sama wants to know what this is." Annoyed Atobe tapped his finger against the disk lightly as he stared at the said brat and fellow captain. He stilled in surprise when the CD was snatched away from him looking behind he saw Sanada holding the CD up with an unreadable face before walking towards Echizen and handing the CD over to him. Surprised Ryoma blinked before a small smile spread across his lips.

"Arigato, Sanada"

"No fair! Nya… I Wanna know what that is!" Pouting he turned towards Oishi wrapping his arms around the fretting fuku buchou.

"Che, mada mada dane, Eiji-sempai"

"Minna! Calm down"

After Tezuka's command it took a few seconds before a semblance of peace was returned inside the hallowed hall. Ryoma, who had moved from his place between Tezuka and Fuji, moved to the captain's other side making Fuji sit between Sanada and Atobe instead. A slight pout settled unto his lips as he stared at the stoic boy slumped beside the captain.

Tezuka cleared his throat stiffly before pushing his glasses up his nose with a slightly annoyed frown. Letting his eyes stray towards the emerald haired boy he sighed inaudibly. He was quite aware that the freshman was trying to use him as a human shield against the strangely clingy tensai.

"Now that we've all settled down" Pausing he sent a hard stare towards Kikumaru who 'eeped' and hid behind Oishi "Has everyone decided on a piece they wish to share?" He received a series of different hai or uisu depending on the person "Well done, we'll be beginning in a systematic order going from left beginning with Kikumaru, going to the right ending with Echizen beside me." Lifting a hand to push his glasses up his nose, light glinted against them ominously as he stared at the boys before him "understood?" and without fail he was answered with a solid yes.

Chuckling inwardly Keigo leaned against Syuusuke amused at how the hazel eyed captain handled his team. He had to admit Tezuka did give off quite a commanding aura. It was obvious that he had been born to lead. Leaning his head against the palm of his hands his eyes strayed towards Genichiro who was persistently staring at the spot between Tezuka and the brat, and oh! How it amused his royal highness to no end.

'_Truly these men are worth ore-sama's attention' _chuckling he leaned back into his seat _'they're not only powerful but they entertain ore-sama so much'_

Beside him Fuji shifted leaning towards the others ear before speaking in an airy voice "Saa, what do you find so amusing Kei-chan?"

Glaring at the honey haired boy Atobe huffed before muttering "Don't call ore-sama Kei-chan…" Turning towards Tezuka Atobe smirked as his gaze drifted to the golden eyed boy and captain "Why, Syuusuke you should know that there are only a few beings that can hold ore-sama's attention so much" placing a hand to his forehead he suppressed the smile that was trying to stretch from his lips " Two certain stoic men"

"You better not be planning anything troublesome Keigo, Syuusuke" Joining their conversation Sanada crossed his arms back stiff and shoulders tense "It not worth getting in trouble with Tezuka-san"

"Your too stiff Gen-kun" Fuji called poking him on the cheek "Relax"

Before Sanada or Atobe could reply, all attention turned towards Kikumaru as he bounced in his seat calling Fuji's name. It appeared that their conversation had been long enough that it was now Fuji's turn to sing and sing he did. Since they were a bit short on time, it was set that they were only required to sing two to three verses of their chosen song or songs. From those the piece that would be performed was to be decided by the group. Fuji with his ever present smile stood as he handed his CD over to Tezuka, they didn't require the use of the stage so Fuji simply stood in his place as he waited for his music to begin. The first song he sang was 'Shutter Chance wa Ichido Dakke' it was a cheerful and upbeat song that had sweet words. His second song was 'Hitomi wa Tojite Kokoro no Mama' and like the first song it had was also playful, the songs fitted his personality and with his voice it was not a wonder why everyone's attention was solely on him. Finishing his songs he did a small bow before his team mates before sitting back down as his action caused them to awaken from their stupor and bring on a loud applause from his small audience. Beside him Atobe just kept smirking head resting against his arm as he faced Fuji.

"You haven't lost your touch ahn?"

Smiling Fuji lifted a had to cover his mouth as he laughed lightly "Of course"

Rolling his eyes at his two companions Sanada turned his attention towards Tezuka, who stood from his seat and began placing his CD into the player. Letting his dark eyes trace his Figure before turning to Fuji and Atobe and calling their attention towards the hazel eyed captain.

Echizen on the other hand straightened as his wide golden eyes followed after the captain as he waited for his music. He stared in interest as the creases on his buchou's forehead smoothened and the slow way his chest expanded as he took a deep breath in preparation for his song. Ryoma couldn't help but blush as he found himself thinking of how beautiful his captain was. Though it was not a lie to say that the captain was an attractive man, he had always found himself allured by his ever so present stoicism. He wanted to see his captains face smiling like the way he did when they won the nationals (Surprisingly enough it was not only Fuji and Inui who caught that rare action) or like the way he did when they sung on stage together for the first time. To his eyes it made his captain all the more beautiful and attractive. A brighter blush erupted from his cheeks when his golden eyes were caught with hazel ones and quickly he lowered his cap towards his face hiding his face embarrassed expression while he inwardly scolded himself on acting like such a girl.

Tezuka on the other hand blinked in surprise at his Kohai's action. It was unusual that Echizen would back down to a stare and it worried the captain very much that the freshman had done so. Idly he stored this information at the back of his mind for further analysis before concentrating on the task at hand. Taking another deep breath Tezuka closed his eyes for a moment before slowly opening as he began singing his first song. The instant silence his voice brought on was eerie as all eyes settled unto the captain. His first song was 'Never Surrender' the beat was fast but the vocals were deep and slower. It sounded ever so beautiful with the captain singing. His second song was 'Shinkokyuu', it was a slow song that had a lot of acoustics with a slow beat. A small smile can almost be seen playing at the edges of his lips as he sang lightly facing a wide eyed Echizen. He remembered clearly who he wrote this song for, and the reason was seating right in front of him.

'_Can it be possible that I'm in love with him?'_

Closing his eyes he let his song try and convey what he felt towards his pillar. Ryoma sat still in his seat as he watched with bathed breath while his captain sung so wonderfully. When the senior opened his eyes his own golden ones locked on to Hazel ones and at that moment he wanted nothing more than to wrap his arms around his stoic buchou.

'_Buchou, maybe I can't tell you face to face but I won't deny that I like you'_

Ending his second song Tezuka kept his intense gaze towards the freshman as he began his last song. His final song was 'Dakishimete Shimai Sou Sa' It was a fast love song. The words in the song made him turn away from the freshman in slight embarrassment. Ending his final song Tezuka released a long breath before taking his CD and settling back into his seat beside Echizen.

Muttering to himself Ryoma rose from his seat slowly and languidly with a yawn. Walking towards the player he fished out a disc from his collection before placing it inside with a slight hum. Closing his eyes his shoulders relaxed as he let the melody flow around him and waited for his cue to begin singing. His first song was 'Free as a Bird' it was one of his newer songs inspired by his surprising attraction to a certain hazel eyed captain. His voice was soft as he began and partly feminine, eyes opening a somewhat soft smile escaped his lips as he allowed himself to be carried away by the song.

From his seat Tezuka watched mesmerized as Ryoma's lips moved along with the words. He allowed his eyes to trace every contour of his pale pixie like face with a gentle gaze before turning away with closed defeated eyes. He couldn't deny it anymore. As strange as it seems it appears that he had become attached (well more than just attached) to his successor and somehow he can't force himself to feel guilty about.

'_Echizen, if you only know how much you affect me, will it make you as amazed as I was when I realized?'_

Relaxing into his seat Tezuka allowed himself the pleasure of being carried away by the younger boy's voice. He was human after all and sometimes denying was a futility that shouldn't even be bothered with.

-----(+)-----

A/N: Finished! Finally, sorry for the long wait TT___TT I got buried in school work trying to catch up from the times I got sick and from the storms…. Is someone even reading this still? LOL anyways here's the new chapter. To all my readers thank you for supporting me you guys help me continue writing I love you~

On another any suggestion for a one shot? I'm taking in pillar, thrill, royal, cap, yukiryo, golden and OT5. Requests? Leave them in a review (along with the theme AU or otherwise)^^

Well that's all for now love ya guys, (psst… see that button below? Click it and make me happy please)


	7. Chapter 7

Kari: I'm quite pleased

Ryoma: Because?

Kari: I get a lot of reviews and it's absolutely heartwarming!

Ryoma: *mutters* Sap

Kari: *twitch and mutters*and I was going to greet you happy birthday too, anyways here's chapter seven, thank you to all my reviewers and requesters I love you guys! Happy holidays!

Keigo: Hn, Kari-chan doesn't own anything ahn, don't sue

Kari: Too sad but whatever let get on with the story shall we?

-----(+)-----

Chapter 7: Ongaku (music)

Golden eyes stared blankly at the ivory keys before him. Thin fingers taped a single key again and again and again (well you get the idea) in a rhythmic method. His small pixie like face was set in a distracted frown as small line formed between his eyebrows. Having just arrived home Echizen, Ryoma had immediately hauled himself inside his music/library room to think in silence (effectively keeping out his annoying and mostly nosey baka oyaji). That afternoon had been very eye opening for him and very much amusing in the least. The addition of the monkey king and the emperor was mostly pleasant (bordering on annoying) surprise, regardless the monkey king's prattling of ore-sama, ore-sama, and though he would never admit it to himself.

Closing his eyes his fingers paused allowing the note to resonate inside his body like an echo before a small smile stretched across his lips, it had been agreed that since they were to sing two songs each, the two of them (meaning Tezuka and Echizen) would provide one song each. He already had a song ready for his duet with Momoshiro and Fuji had agreed to decide on which piece they were to sing. For the days to come practice was to be cut short in preparation for the festival and his schedule for the weeks to come had been divided as such:

Monday: Practice with Momoshiro

Tuesday: personal practice

Wednesday: Practice with Fuji

Thursday and Friday: Practice with Tezuka

Practices were cycled equally between people and it would be their decision on whether they'd be practicing in school or in their own homes. It was assured that practices with Fuji would involve either Atobe or Sanada or both, he had still yet to decide whether that was good or bad.

Stretching his back Ryoma stood before walking towards his study table and grabbing the small blue note book on top of it and snatching a pen as well as he went back to his piano stool and settling back into the cushioned seat. Flipping open the notebook his golden eyes re-read its content before uncapping the pen and tapping its point against the end of one line, he had began writing a song the moment he found out that he would be singing with his captain (cause believe it or not Ryoma can be sentimental, go figure) but so far he had only finished half of what to be a promising piece of composition.

Biting his lip in agitation, he took a deep breath before deciding to just wing it and began writing. He was unsure of how long he sat in his stool playing short tunes and writing the accompanying lyrics but by the time traces of drowsiness crept on him it was already late into the night. His family was quite familiar with his habits already and knew better than to disturb him once he locked himself up in his room (dubbed his "**somnium** mundus" by Rinko (in English? Dream world)). Rubbing the sleep from his eyes he added the final notes of his song before running through the whole thing once, quietly singing the lyrics as his fingers danced along the keys. A fulfilled smile stretched across his lips before he gently closed the lid of his grand piano. He was satisfied and now it was time for sleep.

-----(+)-----

He had been sitting in the same chair for god knows how long and yet the paper before him hardly had anything written on it. Hazel eyes closed in annoyance before he stood from his seat and started towards the door, Tezuka was getting annoyed. Now Tezuka, Kunimitsu was a person that was hard to annoy well simply it's hard to get a reaction out of him but his situation finally drove an emotion out of him, and the cause?

A song

Stretching his back he walked towards the door with the intent of heading to the kitchen. Maybe a cup of tea would help him think? Passing by framed pictures of his team he stopped and stared at a photo taken by Fuji a few hours after their first (A/N: correct me if I'm wrong) win during the kanto tournaments. Lifting a hand he carefully took the frame from the wall with a small twitch of his lips. On the photo was Echizen, without his cap on his head his eyes were wide as he scowled in a direction away from the camera as he fell towards Tezuka, Tezuka himself used his good arm (seeing his other was in a sling due to his abuse of it in his match with Atobe) to catch the boy eyes slightly wide in surprise and alarm. If he Tezuka remembered correctly it had been Momoshiro and Kikumaru who pushed the boy towards him. It was one of his most memorable moments and he couldn't help but framing the photo (the frame was a dark cherry wood that had carvings of slim cats along it) the day Fuji sent it to him during his stay in Germany for rehabilitation when he had an unusual bout of homesickness, Fuji had noted that the photo was to 'cheer you up' and regardless how childish it seemed the memorabilia did do its job and batted away the longing of being back with his team.

Still holding the photo he walked towards their kitchen and settled the frame on the table before preparing his tea. After doing so he sat down on a seat and once again gazed at the photo.

'_you are such a brat' _A smile once again tugged at his lips as he thought _'now I have to wonder if I'm such a fool to be so attracted to said brat or is it that I liked you enough to drive away my sanity ' _Blowing on his tea he sipped it calmly closing his eyes and relishing the slightly bitter taste of green tea _'how can I ever tell you this' _sighing inaudibly he settled his cup on the table before gently caressing the porcelain with his thumb _'Ryoma'_

Finally finishing his tea and consequently his break he washed his cup before trekking back to his room where his keyboard was, photo still in hand, entering the room he found the words and melody he was looking for and swiftly wrote it down, there was another time to think about emotions and decisions for now he had a song to write.

-----(+)-----

Fuji, Syuusuke was a plotter (not to mention sneaky and sadistic), when he wanted something he would do anything in his power to obtain it, and right now he wanted four men. He already had two and it was only a matter of time before he got the other two as well. He already knew those two liked each other, it was more obvious than a blaring siren and he just had to find the right moment to put everything into action.

'_Fufufu, everything is just so interesting' _smiling Fuji leaned back listening to the song he chose for him and his cute kohai to sing _'saa, I wonder how everything will come together'_

Chuckling to himself he let his head bob along with the music, it was amusing to watch Tezuka and Echizen-kun dance around each other and he was a patient man, he could wait for them to be together before he began his plan, he did love them after all and no matter how long it took it was just a matter of time before everything would be as it should be.

------(+)-----

Keigo sipped his tea carefully; he did love his western tea (preferably earl gray), as his dark eyes stared out from his crystal windows out into the terrace. He ran a pale hand along its rim in deep thought. The day had been interesting at best and disturbing at worst. He wondered idly if his team was as… exuberant, as Seigaku because he was sure that as they arrived he had heard a couple of suffering screams (usual victims of Inui juice… bless their soul).

Pursing his lips together he carefully placed the fine china (one of the best of course, he deserved nothing but) unto its small plate. Uncrossing his legs he stood with grace born from years of learning (and mostly genes) and walked towards the crystal doors before throwing them open and walking out into the balcony straight towards the ornate banisters and leaning against them enjoying the feel of the cool wind against his heated skin. Dark blue eyes stared down at their beautiful garden noting a stray rose bush that looked un-immaculate and noted it at the back of his mind making sure to tell his majordomo so that the old man may notify their gardener. Looking up into the stars he watched the twinkling dots in interest, they reminded him idly of another set of twinkling jewels, a particular set of golden cat-like orbs that twinkled in mischief (particularly when saying a distinctly detestable nick name) .

Releasing a deep breath he chuckled to himself hand unconsciously moving to push his hair back unto his head as he thought back to what happened that day. He had never been so enamored by someone before let alone twice and from two different people too.

'_How did ore-sama get so affected?' _he wondered idly fingering a silver lock of hair. Tilting his head lightly he pushed a hand into his pocket and pulled out his phone and pressing two. Straightening he frowned, waiting for Genichiro to answer the phone impatiently (_'ore-sama waits for no one') _

*moshi moshi, Sanada speaking*

"Genichiro-kun it is ore-sama"

*Keigo, what do I owe this pleasure of your call* you could feel the sarcasm roll of him from the other line

Rolling his eyes at his dark haired friend Atobe smirked, unseen of course, "Ore-sama wanted to ask for your opinion about earlier Gen"

He heard the light shuffle of clothe on the other line indicating that the other was probably lying in bed *what do you mean?*

"About the brat and Tezuka, what do you think ahn?"

*It was… interesting. It was surprising yet I can't say that I'm shocked to find that the brat could sing well, he seems like the person to perfect everything he does no matter what it was* Sanada paused shuffling on his bed once again. *Tezuka stunned me more than anything, he doesn't seem like the person to enjoy this kind of trivial activities*

Nodding his head Atobe agreed with others idea "so, do you think it's interesting enough to warrant a three way conversation with Syuu-kun ahn?" he asked in his usual drawl. There was a long pause on the other end and Keigo can imagine the others face, forehead creased in deep thought

*Maybe a bit… were already halfway in a relationship with him Keigo* Pausing there was a sigh on the other end *we might as well do it now and avoid further conflicts in the future*

Smirking arrogantly Keigo chuckled half heartedly "Ore-sama thinks so as well" pausing he made his way back inside his room closing and locking the door behind him "well then no time like the present eh? Let's contact Syuusuke now"

And for the rest of the night the three friends-turned-lovers chatted well into morning on how they would plan on capturing two of the most difficult men socialize with after all there was nothing like a big chase and challenge on getting what you desired most eh?

-----(+)-----

It was a wonder how fast gossip spread around the school (it was rumored that a group of information gatherers had camera's settled everywhere for effective I.G. (information gathering) but that was only a rumor… or at least they hoped it was), by morning the next day the list of who was singing with who and how they were to be arranged had already reached every ear available in school and the chaos (for the regular members anyways; they had a theory that people found their suffering amusing or maybe that was just Fuji) that ensued afterward was nothing less than spectacular, quite obviously the rumor mill had been working overtime to ensure that not one person(staff and faculty included) within the campus of Seishun Gakuen was deprived of the information.

It had been a battle of wills and patience to go through the day without ripping their hair out in annoyance. The poor saps that were the subject of the rumor had different ways of reacting to the flood of questions and rumors for example Tezuka and Echizen as per usual ignored whoever it was, Tezuka with his stern glare and Ryoma with his mada mada dane and aloofness) Fuji, well no one bothered him and the few fools that did came out with more mental trauma than they bargained for ("IT'S THE SMILE!!!) while Momoshiro and Eiji enjoyed the attention and practically basked in it, Oishi had shyly and politely excused himself and no one had the heart to bother the poor mother hen with his sweet, sweet smile which unfortunately (for the others anyways) led the rabid rumor sniffers (or sniffers for short) to bother the remaining regulars for information much to their horror.

By the time practice came around a few of the regulars had developed a bit of paranoia when in range of potential sniffers and/or rabid fan girl they had attained the reflex action of subtly (as you have to move slowly before a hunter so they won't lunge at you) moving away and running for the hills as far from them as possible, which was nearly impossible seeing as they couldn't leave the school grounds till after final bell or in their case team practice.

It was Thursday now and Ryoma didn't know whether he should curse or thank whatever deity there was when he realized that he had to spend the afternoon with Tezuka-buchou in an uncertain amount of time. He had been a bit giddy at the prospect of spending time with the captain alone as they hardly ever do so but nervous butterflies flew around his stomach as well, inwardly he scowled, he wasn't a girl damn it!

The rest of practice went by swiftly with the usual amount of mayhem and screaming and people fainting. As agreed their practice had been cut half the time and after the routine clean up of courts the tennis club members dispersed into their groups to prepare for the upcoming festival.

Ryoma, after changing back into his school uniform, turned towards Tezuka who had been in the process of buttoning his outer jacket and asked in his usual brash manner.

"Tezuka-buchou, where are we practicing?"

Turning towards the younger boy Tezuka finished with his jacket pushed his glasses up his nose "wherever you prefer Echizen, I have not quite finished with my song yet" coughing a little into his fisted hand in shame he continued "I was hoping you had yours ready already"

Nodding his head Ryoma ignored the others discomfort (as he was good at doing that) and spoke in a low cool voice "  
I have mine ready buchou, and if you don't mind the walk I would like it if we had our practice at my home"

Staring down into golden eyes he contemplated the idea of going to the others home and found not to be a bad idea (that is unless his hormones decided to act up and he did something utterly out of character and stupid) and nodded his head in agreement "Aa"

After finishing with whatever they needed to do Echizen smiled a bit towards the other boy earning a small smile in return before leading the way towards his home. As usual the silence was comfortable enough for them to ignore idle chatter. Upon arriving at his door Ryoma fished his keys from his pockets muttering a low 'tadaima' before moving to allow the other to enter his home.

Tezuka noted that though the outside looked absolutely traditional the inside was a nice mix western and Japanese culture and found much to his surprise that he like it very much. Removing their shoes and placing them on the small space dedicated for said shoes Ryoma padded inside silently with Tezuka who was equally silent, following him curiously. A soft call of a cat took his attention and he watched with rapt interest as Ryoma's whole demeanor changed as he gently picked up the furry bundle in his arms with a gentle smile that made Tezuka forget why he was there for a bit.

"That's quite a beautiful cat Echizen"

Turning towards the captain Ryoma's eyes softened further arms gently offering the blue eyed pet; which eerily reminded him of Fuji by the way, to his captain "sankyuu"

Gingerly Tezuka threaded his fingers in the feline's fur gently rubbing behind the ears as he's seen others do. The cat purred happily rubbing her head against the large, calloused hands making him smile wider unconsciously "What's her name?"

Noting the unanswered question Tezuka looked up to ask if anything was wrong only to meet intent, golden eyes boring into him and whatever words that he wanted to say abruptly died in his throat and instead he tilted his head in question towards the staring boy.

"Karupin, buchou" pausing he placed the cat beside his legs, eyes never leaving hazel ones as he spoke "You should smile more Buchou" smirking Ryoma absently flicked a stray bang from the others face "It make you look better"

"Thank you?" the answer Tezuka gave sounded more like a question and drew up a small laugh from the younger boy making him feel warm in content inside. Echizen did have a nice laugh.

'_I am so completely captivated'_

Smiling absently towards the captain with a shake of his head Ryoma grabbed the others hand, sliding his small one inside the larger and began leading him towards his music room. Tezuka didn't mind the contact, Ryoma's cooler hand in his felt nice and if he was honest with himself it made him feel content and a tad bit happy. Entering the room though almost sighed in regret when the hand left his. Instead he trained his hazel eyes unto the others form and watched as he sat before a grand piano and motioned for him to seat beside him. Doing so settled himself a tad bit too close on the others right side and watched in interest as he lifted the lid and placed a blue note book on the place where you put music sheets before opening it to a page. On the top in neat writing was the title of their song.

"Arigato"

-----(+)-----

A/N: And don't kill me! I know it's a late update but hahaha, I was distracted. I hope you like this chapter since I'm not quite sure with it myself but it'll do I guess…. Hope you don't think the progress of their feelings are to slow or something because if you do then feel free to tell me.

On another note, Merry Christmas! Finally this awful years coming to an end… I do hope you like my present to you guys… an update! Haha

Review please they bring me to life! And happy holidays!


	8. Chapter 8

Kari: wahahaha… another chapter!

Ryoma: hmm..

Kari: Nani?

Ryoma: nandemonai

Kari: *lifts an eyebrow* okay here's another chapter yay! *cheers*

Keigo: Warnings ahn?

Kari: The usual shounen ai, OOC, blah blah blah Oh! Lets not forget lots of Pillar fluff in this chappie! Hahahaha….

Kunimitsu: Thank you to all who reviewed! Yudan sezou ni ikou!

Kari: I OWN NOTHING!!

-----(+)-----

Chapter 8: Kiss

"Arigato"

Blinking in surprise Tezuka turned towards the freshman curiously before letting his eyes drift towards the written lyrics and melody. Reading through it quickly his eyes closed as he imagined the sound that would weave itself with the words before turning towards the freshman with a soft smile on his usually pursed lips. Ryoma who was awaiting a reaction looked up at him with wide golden eyes questioningly.

"It's good Echizen" looking into the others eyes his own hazel ones softened with hidden affection "beautiful" he had to wonder if he meant the song or the songwriter or maybe both.

"Domo" smirking slightly Echizen turned back to the piano suppressing an oncoming blush. "I'll just play it first so you can listen to the tune okay?"

Nodding in answer Tezuka moved away a bit to make space for Ryoma to continue playing. His eyes closed slowly as the music began slow and sweet. The lyrics of the song flitted in his head and a soft smile stretched across his lips.

Ryoma who had been playing intently let his eyes wander towards the captain watching as a small twitch of his lips developed into a gentle, no beautiful smile he nearly stopped playing in awe of it but caught himself and continued. His captain really did look better when he smiled and god, he was even more beautiful when he smiled only for him.

'_che, I like the captain don't I?' _Closing his eyes he immersed himself in the music he wrote, devoted to the person that he admires the most _'I wonder how he would react if I try and kiss him'_

Finishing the song his eyes opened slowly before he turned, golden eyes staring into hazel ones. They hadn't noticed how close they were to each other and they can feel the each other's breath fan across their face. Ryoma opened his mouth slowly before closing them again lips pursed.

"Buchou, what do you think?" he asked breathlessly

"It was perfect" Tezuka answered eyes centered only into his as if he was trying to swallow his very being into his gaze.

"Thank you then" He whispered. His eyes closed as he felt the others hand glide against his cheek, leaning towards the heat it emitted. It felt so good. Then suddenly there was foreign warmth on his lips, soft slightly rough lips pressed against his, barely feeling it barely touching his own but still felt as if the he was being overwhelmed by it. His eyes opened in shock.

Just as quickly as it came the warmth moved away and Tezuka moved back, a small blush spread across his face lips pursed in thought, his lips were soft, softer and warmer than anything he had ever known. Hazel eyes stared into wide golden ones and he felt his stomach sink. Did he hate it? will he hate him?

'_What have I done?' _but he can't regret his action because he had wanted to do it.

"sorry" Tezuka whispered moving away

Breaking out of his daze Ryoma's hand shot up grabbing hold of his sleeves. Blood rushed to his cheek as a blush colored his face. He opened and closed his mouth for a moment searching for words to speak before shaking his head and simply pulling at the arm in his hands and pressing his own lips against the others firmly. They stayed that way for a few seconds before Ryoma pulled away a soft smile on his lips.

"Don't be"

Looking down in surprise, hazel eyes focused on gold with unsaid questions while Ryoma looked up to meet his gaze steadily, cheeks red. Tezuka chuckled softly a smile tugging at the corners of his lips as his hand grazed over the other's cheek.

"Echizen, Ryoma" He said with a tender voice "Do you have any idea how much I like you?"

Smiling back up at the other Ryoma smirked, nuzzling into the others hand eyes still boring into his captain's.

"About as much as I like you I hope" He said cheekily.

Smiling out right Tezuka leaned forwards and pressed his lips against the other for a third kiss. He pressed against the other gently but firmly and their lips moved against each other perfectly. The hand that was on Ryoma's cheek moved to cup the others face tilting his head to press closer to the others body. Ryoma hummed appreciatively at the movement and wrapped his arm around the others neck. Tezuka pulled away for a second letting themselves breathe before coming together simultaneously. His tongue darted out to trace Ryoma's lips, earning himself a moan before said lips opened allowing the other access to his cavern. Tezuka groaned as he traced every crevice of the others lips, memorizing, relishing the feeling and the way the other moved against him, against his touches and caress. Saliva dripped from the corner of Ryoma's lips as his tongue danced and tangled with the Kunimitsu's.

He was anxious he wanted to be closer much closer. Moving from his seat beside the captain Ryoma attempted to move into the others lap mouths still attached.

'**Knock! Knock! Knock!'**

The sudden noise caused them to spring apart, face red, breathing deeply and heart pounding.

"Oi! Seishounen dinners ready your Ka-san is asking if your friends staying!" His father's voice shouted through the door.

Still a little breathless he cursed his father inwardly for interrupting before looking up in question. Tezuka nodded his head and Ryoma smiled at him before answering his baka oyaji.

"Aa, Tezuka-buchou is staying"

"Alright!"

Listening to his father's footsteps fading silence covered the room afterwards. Ryoma and Kunimitsu sat close together taking in each other's presence with unspoken contentment. Finally Tezuka moved, lifting his hand to wipe away the saliva that dribbled along the corner of Ryoma's mouth.

"Echize—"

"Ryoma"

"Ha?"

"Call me Ryoma, buchou" Echizen said "I'm your lover now ne? You should call me Ryoma, Kunimitsu"

Blinking in surprise at use of his first name Tezuka smiled shaking his head in humor.

"Ryoma" (he received an approving nod in return) "we should get going to dinner no?"

"Hai, hai" Smiling up at the other Ryoma's eyes stared at the innocent looking notebook on the piano "We didn't get any work done did we Kunimitsu-buchou" He grimaced "Too long, Mitsu-buchou then" He nodded to himself approvingly and Tezuka watched still amused "We got a bit distracted no?" all he received as a reply was a small chuckle.

Looking back towards the captain the smile on his lips nearly took his breath away.

"You should smile more often Mitsu-buchou" He smirked up at the amused boy "It makes you look younger"

"Brat" He spoke teasingly.

Still smirking Ryoma swung his leg to stand from his seat before the piano shortly followed by Tezuka. After making sure that both of them looked presentable from their— Activities. They exited the door side by side and entered the dining room. Ryoma still had to introduce his captain to his family and he wasn't looking forward to it, most especially since his father was there.

-----(+)-----

A/N: Very short chapter… Gomen! Hope I didn't do too bad hehehe… Anyways hope you liked this chapter and finally They kissed haha!

And I still can't believe that my YukiRyo fic has nearly the same amount of reviews as this one with only two chapters! I'm still amazed.

Thank you for reading and reviewing I hope I continue to satisfy you more in the coming future!

Happy New Year! And Please Review!


	9. Chapter 9

Kari: Finally updating

Syuusuke: saa, ne… you've been busy

Kari: very busy x.x anyways let's keep this short

Syuusuke: *smiles radiantly* Okay, Kari own nothing and you know the warnings no?

Kari: Hai hai on with chapter 9

-----(+)-----

Chapter 9: Fuji, Syuusuke

"Anyone who smiles this relentlessly is a simpleton—or a deceiver with something to hide"  
-- Odd Thomas (by Dean Koontz)

-

-

-

The bed was soft, the sheets were silk and the room was pleasantly cool. Turning to lay on his stomach, Syuusuke rested his chin on a hand and stared out the window in thought. Beside him Keigo sat running a hand through Genichiro's hair. They had met up for their weekly get together at Atobe's manor, it was a tradition they manage to do for the past years.

Humming thoughtfully Syuusuke twirled his finger idly along the cool purple (did you expect any other color from the king?) silk before turning his stare to the pair beside him.

"Saa, Kei-chan tomorrow I'll be spending the afternoon with Echizen-kun" a smile tugged at his lips "Would you like to come along?"

"Of course ahn" Keigo replied fingers not stilling their movement "ore-sama wouldn't miss it for the world"

Folding his hands beneath him Fuji laid his chin into his arms and tilted his head with a smile humming.

"Ne, the song" Syuusuke paused licking his dry lips "Do you want to hear it?"

Turning towards the honey haired boy, Sanada nodded and leaned further into Keigo's hands. Atobe had a surprisingly gentle touch. Meanwhile Keigo hummed approvingly as he leaned against the head bored.

"Please do, ore-sama would be happy to hear it"

Smiling softly Syuusuke sat up and nodded "okay"

And he sang.

-----(+)-----

Entering the club room, Ryoma strode in with a slight (and I do mean slight) hop in his step. Last week was a success in his books, his mother (the perceptive woman that she was) found out about him and Mitsu-buchou but accepted it happily ("my son is happy!") and while his father lamented his loss of chances in Ryoma bringing home a cute girl and later on teasing him, he was immediately cowed by his mother ("Rinko-chan! Not my precious") and Nanako simply smiled and gave them a warm congratulation.

After dinner Ryoma and Tezuka did practice (I do mean really practice with only the occasional stray kisses). Tezuka left with a copy of the song ("it might sound good with a guitar" Tezuka said) and kissing the other once more on the lips softly, he left the Echizen residence leaving a pleased Ryoma behind. It was a nice experience. Friday was spent the same way with Tezuka coming over to practice their song, and not surprisingly with a guitar in hand. He (Tezuka) had said that he was still not finished with their second song and would have it ready the following week.

Monday was troublesome as the team discovered Tezuka and Ryoma's newly found relationship though Ryoma had to stifle a laugh at a few chosen peoples reaction. For one Momoshiro fainted, two Eiji squealed and showered Oishi with kisses in glee, three Kaido resembled a human tomato along with Kawamura (after he dropped his racket) and four Fuji smiled so widely that many went into a panicked frenzy.

It was Wednesday now and he was anticipating (or maybe it was dreading?) his practice with Fuji. Tugging off his shirt, Ryoma decided that he was surprisingly early. Not even the captain was in the clubroom (or maybe he already changed and left). Humming under his breath Ryoma nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt arms wrap around his naked waist. Head snapping back his eyes widened as golden orbs met with sharp ceruleans. They were like the sky, a deep endless blue.

Blinking rapidly Ryoma stepped back pulling his shirt over his head and pressing his back against the locker door cringing as the coldness of the metal seeped through the thin cotton of his shirt, chilling his flesh. Hearing the other chuckle he looked up to glare at his sempai. It was not funny.

"Fuji-sempai"

Giggling at the other's tone, Syuusuke smiled sweetly rewrapping his arms around the other boy and pressing closer.

'so soft'

"Hai, Echizen-kun?" he asked innocently

"back off" he replied

"Saa, I rather like my place here"

Twitching lightly Ryoma huffed before pushing himself further into the steal. Well this was awkward (For himself at least) hearing a light cough from behind the tensai, Ryoma peeked over the others shoulder to see who it was. Eyes brightening a wave of relief swept over him as he moved quickly, using a few of his old learned self defense moves, he ducked under Fuji's hold to saunter up to the placid captain.

"Mitsu-buchou" Wide, gold eyes stared into hazel ones. Tezuka's lips twitched as he nodded his head faintly.

"Ryoma"

Staring at the pair Syuusuke's eyes arched into happy crescents. Well this was interesting. Walking towards his captain Fuji raised a hand to wave.

"Saa, konichiwa Tezuka"

"Fuji" Tezuka answered tersely. Looking back down on the emerald haired boy before him he smiled lightly (as in his barely there smile) "Ryoma, go warm up"

Raising an eyebrow in question gold eyes darted towards the tensai and back to his buchou before shrugging and walking past the team captain.

"Aa"

Watching the youngest leave Tezuka's eyes moved towards Fuji as the door closed. His gaze narrowed imperceptibly at the smiling boy as he began to walk towards his locker in tense silence. Fuji on the other hand followed the other boy with his eyes, smile ever widening.

"saa, doushite Tezuka?" Fuji asked lightly "You're so uptight"

"Betsuni" Zipping up his jersey Tezuka turned walking toward Fuji until he stood a mere few meters from the tensai "Stay away from him" turning on his heel, Tezuka trotted stiffly towards the door but not before hearing Syuusuke's words.

"Saa, it's not only Echizen-kun that I'm interested in. I do hope you don't mind sharing"

-----(+)-----

Practice was a tense affair. Tezuka seemed a bit too harsh on punishments ("about 13.5% rise in laps") and he stuck to Ryoma's side like glue. It was unnoticeable as he always had a valid reason to do so but throughout practice he never left Ryoma's side for more than five minutes ("Ii data")

Slipping on a loose shirt, Ryoma ran a hand through his hair frowning at the wetness when he felt a towel begin to gently rub at his wet locks. Looking up from his fringe Ryoma smirked at Tezuka.

"Sankyuu"

Smiling back gently Tezuka combed his hands through the emerald tinted locks. Standing on his tip toes Ryoma pressed his lips against Tezuka's in a chaste kiss with a small smile.

"Don't worry so much Mitsu-buchou" Flicking his furrowed eyebrows Ryoma continued "I'll be fine"

"Hn, Yudan sezou ni ikou" Tezuka pushed up his glasses willing the blush that rose to his cheek down "Fuji is crafty"

"Uisu" Leaving another chaste kiss on his lips, Ryoma pressed his forehead on the others chest before turning on his heel to leave. He and Fuji-sempai had to practice.

-----(+)-----

Fuji was waiting for him at the gates. He wore a form fitting, black turtle neck with black slacks and had his tennis bag slung over his shoulder securely. Hearing footsteps near him Fuji smiled as he saw Ryoma approach him cap in its usual place on his head hiding his eyes. Inwardly Fuji thought that it was a good thing Ryoma wore that cap.

'_Saa, with eyes like his it would be too easy to get into trouble'_

Pushing off the wall he opened his eyes lightly, a serene smile stretching across his lips "Saa, ikou yo Echizen-kun"

Nodding his head in agreement he followed Fuji out the gates with a small tug at his cap. It was a quite walk but there was little discomfort in it. Fuji walked by his side ever so often brushing his fingers with his. Sometimes Fuji would ask them to stop to take a picture of something or another on the road. Now Ryoma didn't mind it at first be he always was a curious boy, so it didn't take long for him to start asking questions.

"Why do you do it so much?" Ryoma asked nonchalantly.

"Saa what do you mean?" Fuji asked as he poised to take a picture

"Pictures, why do you take them all the time?" he rephrased

Fuji chuckled focusing the lens of his camera with a serene smile "Only when there is something of interest Echizen-kun" Taking the picture he leaned back and stared at the screen that previewed his shot "because things only happen once no?" turning abruptly he took a shot of Ryoma who, in surprise of the sudden action, had his beautiful golden eyes wide in surprise with his pupils dilated from the bright flash of the camera, his lips were parted and a slight flush was painted on his cheeks.

"Fuji-sempai!" Ryoma exclaimed rubbing his eyes irritably.

"gomen, gomen" Fuji replied with an easy smile as he stared at the display on his camera _'cute'_

"Don't do that" Ryoma growled out (which made Fuji chuckle) "it hurt" he added with a frown (read pout)

"hai, hai wakata" taking hold of the others head Fuji gently tilted it up and began blowing into his irritated eyes. Delightedly he watched as the other flush into a deeper red "better?"

"Uisu" turning his head away Ryoma willed the blood away from his cheeks _'baka Fuji-sempai'_

Continuing their walk Ryoma quietly observed the tensai, he had a warm smile on his face which Ryoma thought, was different from his usual smiles, which were usually beautiful and serene. There was a certain awkwardness in the way his lips stretched, his eyes weren't arched but were only lightly closed and he gave about a feeling of content and amusement. And Ryoma, for one, found it very beautiful.

'_I never thought about it before but Fuji-sempai is quite attractive after all'_

He walked in step with the tensai, mind wondering from thought to thought, he was so enamored with his pondering that he didn't hear the sound of an incoming car. Alarmed Fuji grabbed unto Ryoma's wrist pulling him away from the road and into his arms. Feeling the sudden change of momentum Ryoma fell into his chest pressing his face against the cloth of his shirt.

"Ryoma, are you alright?" Syuusuke asked in worry.

Looking up Ryoma stared into Syuusuke's own worried cerulean with a wide eyed gaze "You called me Ryoma"

"Eh?" Fuji blinked at the sudden change of topic, before feeling the other shift to move closer to his face

"Ryoma" Echizen breathed out quietly "You called me by my given name"

"Saa, you don't mind now do you?" Syuusuke asked with a soft smile

"Betsuni" Ryoma replied turning his gaze away to hide the light flush that came up to his cheeks "I never really got used to being called my last name so much anyways" Pushing himself off the others chest, he readjusted his hold on his bag before continuing "I did grow up in America you know"

Chuckling amusedly at Ryoma's antics Fuji grinned back and walked faster to catch up to the capped boy "Hmm, feel free to call me Syuusuke then Ryoma-kun"

"Aa" Tugging his cap lower on his face, Ryoma took a deep breath before a small smile tugged at his lips "Syuusuke-sempai"

-----(+)-----

A/N: I know its short and I know I haven't updated in a while but forgive me *bows on the ground* I've been very busy and honestly I just found the time now to finish this, the good news is that its summer now (I graduated finally!) and hopefully I'll have more time to write ^.^ the bad news is that my health is failing because of the heat… I hate hospitals period. X.x anyways I hoped you guys enjoyed the update, regardless its shortness. I'll try to make it longer next time. Thank you to all that had the love to review… *sniffles* Love you guys! I hope the characters weren't that much OC?

Now I had fanart drawn out and I gave out the link on my last update of "a change in beginning" but apparently the link didn't show *curses * anyways for those who are interested the link to my LJ is on my profile, just scroll down the bunch and find the ones entitled "Art" or "Sketches" or something along those lines you can't miss them ^^. If that doesn't work well you try this links (This time I hope they show ^^;;):

Royal Pair: http: .com/albums/xx37/ hikarichibi/

Seigaku (chibi): http:// .com/ albums/ xx37/hikarichibi

Pillar pairs: - http:/ /i739. / albums/xx37/hikarichibi  
- (femRyo) http:// .com/albums /xx37/hikarichibi  
- http ://i739. / albums /xx37/hikarichibi/

YukiRyo: http: //i739 ./ albums /xx37/hikarichibi

Eiji: http:// .com/albums /xx37/ hikarichibi /img020 .jpg

Also I have some AMV's done for thrill and pillar pair. If anybody wants to watch here are the links as well:

*Pillar pair: http : // www. / watch?v=Mv50HMspli0  
*Thrill pair: http: // www. / watch?v=7YbY9fDehOw

As usual remove the spaces and that's the link… if they don't show again, pm me if you're interested.

And this is about the longest A/N I've ever made and that's a wrap.

Oh and do review they guilt trip me into updating faster…. Seriously they do!


End file.
